From Letters to Love
by Sandman Sam
Summary: Pen pal!Klaine AU. Both Kurt and Blaine are juniors in their respective schools, forced to participate in the OBP, where they're assigned to each other. Fluff, with some plot mixed in. Rated T for Violence, and Language (in later chapters). It is eventual Klaine, so if the rating needs to be changed, it will. Also eventual Niff.
1. Ch One: The First Plunge

"Alright, everyone, if I can have your attention. In honor of the August being Unity month at school, we're going to be enrolling in the Ohio Buddy Program, where you'll exchange letters with a student from a different school in Ohio. Random lottery, but hey, you might end up getting someone from another show choir." Mr. Shue grinned.

"Mr. Shue, are you suggesting we search for informants?" Rachel asked.

"Cool it, Double-O-Hobbit, he's not suggesting anything." Santana said.

"It's not like we could tell them anything about glee club anyway." Quinn said.

"Yeah, after Vocal Adrenaline, I think we're all trigger shy about being friendly towards the other groups." Mercedes said.

"That's exactly why I'm hoping you do get a show choir competitor. We can't let ourselves be ruled by fear, or worry. Alliances are a good thing. Friendly competition can be so much more fun than a rivalry." Mr. Shue said.

"Is this OBP mandatory?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. We have forms here. You'll have your assigned person by tomorrow." Mr. Shue said, handing out papers.

Kurt looked at the form. A pen pal? There could have been worse ideas the school could have come up with. It did feel a little middle school silly, but he'd take it. What could it hurt, sending a few letters to a stranger?

That night he filled out the paperwork, and with interest piqued, pulled out a notebook and started writing the first letter.

_Dear Person?_

_ I don't actually have your name yet, but this is just the awkward first plunge letter anyway, right? My name is Kurt Hummel, and I'm a junior at McKinley High School. It's Lima Ohio's own little slice of hell. Was that rude to say in a first letter?_

_ I suppose I should tell you right off the bat, because I don't feel like skirting anything, that I am gay. I am the only out and open gay student at my school. [Insert long winded reason for making own life a living hell by one admission.] What is your school like?_

_ I don't suppose being gay would be reason enough to earn the "special" attention I've garnered, but coupled with the fact that I refuse to "tone down" my style or love for designer things, and my effeminate voice and singing range, I guess in their minds it's just too much to ignore. If only it was. I think I'd gladly take being ignored by Neanderthals if I could._

_ Speaking of singing, I am in my school glee club. My best friend thinks it's Mr. Shue, our directors, way of finding informants. Sometimes her paranoia makes me laugh. If it wasn't for my sense of humor we'd have killed each other years ago. We're a lot alike, in competition, and in goal. It's a strange friendship. I have three friends that I'm closer to, than the rest of my glee club. I might be closer to the others but we're a bit of a chaotic mix. Underdogs meets divas. Oh the image you must have._

_ Q doesn't think we should talk about glee club with our pen pals, but Mr. Shue doesn't want us living in fear of other glee clubs. Backstory: We were cruelly tricked by Vocal Adrenaline, and my poor friend ended up suffering from a major egging and a broken heart. It's made us all a little war wary when it comes to other show choirs. Oh, I hope you aren't in Vocal Adrenaline. Oops._

_ I don't know if I'm hoping you're in a glee club. It would be something to talk about, certainly. But there are lots of other things too. Movies, music, musicals, ha._

_ I do hope you write back._

_ Strangely yours,_

_ Kurt_

He folded it and stuck it in an envelope, not sealing it until he knew where he was going to be sending it. With that done, he regretfully turned his attention to his pile of homework.

"Did you start your letter?" Rachel asked the next day.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I did." Rachel said. "It's more of a self-introductory anyway. All I need is a name and an address for the envelope."

"Try not to sound narcissistic Rach, it's unbecoming." Kurt deadpanned.

Rachel swatted his arm, smiling softly.

"And yes, I wrote my letter." Kurt said.

"I thought you might, despite your hesitance." Rachel said.

"Having someone outside of McKinley drama might be nice." Kurt shrugged.

"Exactly." Rachel nodded.

That night he mailed off the letter, wondering just who Blaine Anderson really was.

…...

"Blaine, mail." Nick said, dropping a stack of mail on his roommates bed.

"Anything good?" Blaine siphoned away the junk mail until he came across a plain white envelope. "Hello."

He read the return address

K. Hummel

4011 Sadie Dr

Lima OH 31010

Curious, he opened the envelope, reading the letter carefully. Parts made him smile, parts made him frown, and overall he'd never been so captured by one persons ramblings before. Nick noticed his concentration and watched him.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"OPB letter. Someone from Lima, Ohio." Blaine said.

"Oh, right. I forgot those were coming soon." Nick said. "Get anyone good?"

"Maybe." Blaine said. "His name is Kurt, he's in a glee club."

"Oh, competition." Nick laughed.

"He's the only gay kid in his school." Blaine said softly.

"Oh." Nick said, looking at his friend. "Is it bad?"

"You can read it." Blaine handed over the letter.

Nick winced at the words _living hell_. Blaine nodded, guessing where he was.

"Well. He sounds cool, despite his situation." Nick said, handing it back.

Blaine nodded, scanning the letter twice. Then he pulled out his binder, and started a reply.

_Kurt,_

_ I think it's endearing that you started the letter before getting my contact information. But you're right, first plunge typically needs little information other than your own. My name is Blaine, but I suppose you already know that. It felt like it needed to be said, nevertheless. I am a junior at Dalton Academy. Please don't let the name spook you. Yes, we're preps, no, we're not all snobs._

_ You can always be honest with me, Kurt. No skirting required. I promise to do my best at the same approach. I am certainly not the only openly gay student here, but I was one of few, at one time, at a different school. It's never easy to hear their words, or feel their aggression. To be hated for love, it is one of the most heartbreaking and ridiculous things._

_ Sadly, Dalton = uniform, and while as dapper and alluring as that seems, it does require me to forgo bow ties and brightly colored pants. There's an image for your image. You get designer things in Ohio? How? Share your secrets! (Only if you want to. I can respect a good thrifty shopper's secrets.) _

_ Music is my life blood, Kurt. It feeds me. Okay, not to sound weird. I do sing, and I am a part of my glee club. Nick, my roommate, is snickering over my shoulder because he thinks I'm being modest. I don't want to boast, but I do end up with many of the solos. I'm humbled for the opportunity to lead my Warbler brothers. That's our name, by the way, the Dalton Academy Warblers. Like the bird._

_ I'm sorry for your friend's broken heart. Dalton has strict policies when it comes to behavior and expectations. We would never stoop to hurting our competition emotionally or physically. Eggs? Really? That sounds disgusting. I've not had the opportunity to really know anyone in Vocal Adrenaline, but with a backstory like that, I'm kind of grateful._

_ Tell me about the things you like. Your friends. Anything._

_ I look forward to hearing back from you._

_ Happily yours,_

_ Blaine_

He scanned through his reply, looking satisfied. Nick chuckled and went back to his own things.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Happily yours?" Nick asked.

"He signed his Strangely yours. It could be a running thing." Blaine shrugged.

"Uh huh." Nick smirked. "Are you crushing after one letter?"

"Shut up." Blaine laughed. "Don't you have Advanced German to cry about?"

"The tears they can not be held back!" Nick fake sobbed.

Blaine shook his head, and then got up, rooting around for an envelope. This could be fun.

…...

Kurt was lounging in the living room, halfway through his French homework when Carole came home with the mail, handing him an envelope. He looked at the label for a second, and then ripped it open, smiling.

"Something good?" Carole asked.

"I...uh. I have a pen pal for school." Kurt admitted. "This is his first reply."

"And you're already this excited?" Carole teased.

"Yeah. I guess." Kurt smiled, embarrassed.

"I think it's cute." Carole said, going to the kitchen.

He read the letter, laughing at Blaine's upbeat and humorous tone. His heart gave a tug when he admitted to being gay, and having some semblance of empathy for the situation he was in. He'd heard of Dalton Academy before, but not given it much thought. It was an all boys school, wasn't it?

The image of a boy in a bow tie and brightly colored pants made him laugh. An image indeed. He grinned like a fool at the sign off. He had doubted his own, but was pleased that Blaine ran with it. Maybe it could be their running thing. French homework temporarily abandoned, he pulled his notebook out and started on a reply.


	2. Ch Two: Mathletes and Flirting

Blaine had his headphones in, cranking out the last of his history essay, humming along to a Katy Perry song when Nick grabbed him by the shoulders. He yelped, nearly jumping out of his seat. He paused his music and took off his headphones, glaring at his roommate.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked.

"Keeping you on your toes." Nick winked. "Plus, I'm playing Santa today. Merry Christmas."

With a flourish he handed Blaine a white envelope, and Blaine's snark faded away to excitement. He saw the name K. Hummel, and opened it. Nick chuckled and walked away, muttering something along the lines of "you're welcome."

_Blaine,_

_ Hi. You're real. I mean of course you're real. Anyway._

_ I promise not to think of you or anyone you mention as a snob, unless you specifically point out snobbery. I will reserve snob sentence until your verdict. But the thought of you being dapper and alluring certainly makes me smile. Not that bow ties and brightly colored pants aren't enticing._

_ I'm not sure how to best describe how I dress. I get quite a few ideas from Vogue, if that helps you at all. I'll have to ask Mercedes. Although she might be biased. Hmm. Tina might be a little too honest. I might just have to sketch them and send you the drawings so you get an idea._

_ I can draw, but I only really use it for fashion purposes. My mom taught me to sew, and it's something I've kept up. It helps me make great outfits that I can't normally buy. Anything I do splurge on designer wise is through careful prowling on the internet, and the money I save up from the weekends working at my dad's auto shop. An effeminate grease monkey. Take that, stereotypes._

_ I cook, but mostly so my dad doesn't, or worse, orders take out. He has a bad heart, so I'm always trying to get him to eat better. It's a lot easier now that he's remarried and Carole is a nurse. She's fantastic. She's not my mom, but she's a really great second. My dad deserves to have someone again. It's been too long._

_ Do you have any favorite movies? I'd have to admit mine is Moulin Rouge. Come What May has to be the most romantic love song I've ever heard, and thanks to having three female best friends, I've heard many. Musically, I prefer musicals, but I'll listen to a wide variety of music. Big band music will always have a soft place in my heart._

_ I'm trying to think of cheesy, normal, getting-to-know-you questions. My favorite book is actually a series, Harry Potter. I know, cheesy. Shh. After that, it's probably Grimm's Fairy Tales. It counts as one book, right? We'll say yes._

_ Well, I'll let you get back to your not-snob things, and hopefully that includes writing back._

_ Cheesily yours,_

_ Kurt_

Blaine chuckled as he read, shaking his head. Even if he never saw Kurt face to face, he was clearly someone Blaine could be good friends with. Maybe even best friends.

"Jeff texted, emergency Warbler meeting in fifteen." Nick said.

Blaine set the letter down. He'd have to reply later.

…...

It took a week for Blaine to finally reply to Kurt's letter, which didn't upset him. Snail mail was bound to make communicating slower. But there was something nice about an envelope showing up, rather than just a text or email. When the letter did arrive, Kurt was grateful, he'd been having a rough couple of days.

_ Kurt,_

_ Of course, I'm real. Nick jokes that you're a pedophile hiding in the OBP, to which I promptly and with all the gentlemanly manners I have, burrito'd him in his blanket and trapped him until he said uncle._

_ Thank you for leaving the verdict in my court. I promise to delegate snobbery charges as fairly as possible. The charm of the uniform is a powerful thing, indeed. Enticing, huh? Why, Mr. Hummel, I'm blushing. (Thank you.) I would love to see your sketches._

_ My artistic abilities lie in musical instruments. I play the piano, guitar, violin, and I'm learning the drums. And of course, my voice. I suppose I'm in the tenor range. Can I guess that by your description you're a countertenor? I've not heard many, but it's a range I admire greatly. Not that I need more to admire about you. Should I start making a list?_

_Sad truth: I can't even change a tire. The horror, I know! Don't be disappointed in me. Maybe I'll just have to learn from my favorite effeminate grease monkey. _

_ Congratulations, on your dad's remarriage. As long as he and you and Carole are happy with it, then you can say you've broken another stereotype. [Insert Disney "Evil Stepmother Montage" here.]_

_ Movies are my second favorite thing behind food. I have a pretty large DVD collection. Nick and Jeff don't take me to Walmart anymore. They don't trust me at the five dollar movie bin. Rude. I have anything ranging from black and white classics, like White Christmas, to every Disney ever. I say ever, Kurt, and I mean it. I've checked. Moulin Rouge is a nice choice. I completely agree with your opinion of Come What May._

_ Your friends sound fun. I suppose I have a few best friends. Nick, because I'm stuck with him. Jeff, because Nick is stuck with him. (I say this all with the utmost love, I promise.) And Wes and David, but they kind of count as one. Joined at the hip since Freshman year. It's so bromantic you can't look directly at them._

_ I have one brother, older, named Cooper. He's running around New York and LA working for commercials and mini series things. We're about four years apart, so we were never terribly close, but I think we're getting along better as we've aged. Like fine wine, ha?_

_ Alas, I have lots of homework and non-snob things clamoring for my attention. Oh the woes of being preppy. Ha._

_ You had me at Harry Potter._

_ Nerdily yours,_

_ Blaine_

Kurt blushed, rereading the letter. Was Blaine flirting with him? Had he flirted with Blaine? He'd called his bow tie and brightly colored pants enticing. Oh. Well. Um.

He was saved from his train of thought by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Boo, it's me. Would you wanna do a sleep over, just you and me?" Mercedes asked. "We need catch up time.

"Totally." Kurt agreed. "I'm free tonight if you are."

"Great. My place or yours?" Mercedes asked.

"Mine. Let me double check with dad." Kurt said, setting the letter down and going upstairs to the living room.

"Hey, bud." Burt said, glancing up from the TV.

"Hey, dad. Can Cedes spend the night?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, is she coming early enough for dinner?" Burt asked.

"Dinner, you in?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, she is." Kurt said.

"Okay. We'll be expecting her." Burt said.

"Thanks, dad." Kurt smiled. "See you when you get here, Cedes."

"So tell me about your pen pal." Kurt said after dinner when they went downstairs to lounge in his room.

"Eh, she's okay. She's from the other side of Ohio, and she thinks glee clubs are weird." Mercedes said. "She spends most of her time in math competitions."

"That sounds so much more exciting. What have we been doing this whole time?" Kurt laughed.

"What about you?" Mercedes asked.

"Mine's really great, actually. His name is Blaine, and he's from Westerville. A Dalton boy, and yes, a Warbler. I haven't told Rachel because she'll pull the whole, 'don't tell him things he can use against us!' It wouldn't even matter to her that Dalton has strict policies about behavior and conduct and all that. I told him about the Vocal Adrenaline betrayal. He was seriously grossed out by it." Kurt said.

"Defending him." Mercedes smiled. "You must really like him."

"What? I mean, he's just...he's really great, Cedes. Like he gets the stuff that I like, and he totally accepts me. He understands what being gay and not in the mainstream feels like from before he was in Dalton." Kurt said. "And he's such a nerd about movies and music, I can feel it just by how he talks."

"Can I see his letters?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt went to his desk, pulling out the letters and handing them over to her.

"I just got the second one today." He said.

"Oh my gosh, these are so cute." Mercedes laughed. "Oh, boo, he is totally flirting. Were you flirting? He makes it sound like you were flirting."

"I might have, a little, without thinking about it." Kurt bit his lip.

"That's adorable." She said.

"I can't help it. He makes it so easy!" Kurt shook his head. "I should not be crushing over a gay boy who lives hours away from me."

"I wouldn't over think it, boo. Just keep being friends, and honest, and all that. You deserve someone you can turn to. Someone who might get it from a perspective closer to yours. I mean, I'm your bestie and all, but I'm also a teenage girl who doesn't suffer all of the same torments you do. And vice versa." Mercedes said.

"You're right." Kurt said. "I'm just worried he's too perfect."

"Well, unless you plan on meeting him tomorrow, then I don't think you have too much to worry about. He sounds good. Have a little trust." Mercedes said.

"Thank you, Cedes." Kurt smiled.

"Yup. So what are you going to write back?" She asked.

"I'll think of something." He said. "I was also thinking of including some sketches."

"I'm listening." Mercedes smiled.


	3. Ch Three: Sketches

Blaine flopped down onto his bed, feeling exhausted. Double rehearsals meant they got things down better, and faster, but it also meant sometimes he limped back to his dorm and licked his wounds in private. He closed his eyes, just about to nod off for a cat nap when Nick came in.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." Jeff said, following Nick.

"Why." Blaine let out a soft whine.

"Because you have a package." Jeff said.

"I'm a guy, of course I do." Blaine joked, still not moving.

"Cute. I meant from a K. Hummel." Jeff said.

Blaine shot up, attention on Jeff who snickered.

"Wow, Nicky, you weren't kidding." Jeff said.

"Mhmm." Nick said.

He set a large yellow clasp envelope, and a smaller white envelope in front of Blaine who smiled.

"Tease all you want." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt's just a friend."

"A friend that gets that much excitement over a response?" Jeff asked.

"I don't get to see him daily like I do you two dorks." Blaine said. "I'm allowed to be excited."

He opened the white envelope first.

_Blaine,_

_ I hope you open the letter first. Not that it would be bad if you didn't. It just seems better fitting this way. Or not. Whichever._

_ The yellow envelope contains some sketches of my favorite outfits. Mercedes spent the night catching me up on the usual drama, and helped me decide. I limited myself to ten. I hope that's not overwhelming. Cedes describes them as "New York taste, Ohio budget." I don't want to over think what that could mean. I'll just smile and nod this time._

_ She approves of you, by the way. She doesn't think you're a pedophile or a creep trying to dupe me. She thinks it's really cool that we've become such good friends. I think so too. I know it's only been like two letters each, but they've said a lot, and they're honest and open. Tina would probably adore you too. Rachel's still paranoid. I blame the eggs. (She's a vegan, so it was a multilayered wound.)_

_ Your list of musical instruments is impressive. I play the piano, but that's about it. I rely mostly on my voice, which seems to work for me. You're making a list? I wonder if mine would be longer._

_ Thank you for the congratulations. They'll have been married a year and a half in a few weeks. Still in love as ever. I suppose you're right. Stereotypes be warned. I should also say that I have a stepbrother, Finn. He's in glee club as well, and on the football team. He's also Rachel's on again off again, but always in love with boyfriend._

_ Our glee club is notorious for hook ups and different relationships. Well, for most of the members anyway. But that's too much drama to be unloaded in one letter. Is it much easier in an all boys school?_

_ Where do you want to go after high school? Rachel and I have agreed that come hell or high water, as soon as we're graduated, we're off to New York City. We both have dreams of being big on Broadway. Maybe I'll win a Tony and then open a fashion line. Who knows. It's New York, right?_

_ I'll let you get back to your non-snob things. Tell the boys I say hello!_

_ Fashionably yours,_

_ Kurt_

Blaine smiled, setting the letter down and picking up the clasp envelope. Inside were ten sketches, just like Kurt had said. They were amazing. Like something he expected on the drawing board of a New York fashion designer. Kurt dressed like this? He went to school dressed in these outfits and others just like them? Jeff and Nick stood at his shoulders, curious, looking at the sketches.

"Whoa. Did he make those?" Jeff asked.

"They're sketches of his favorite outfits." Blaine nodded.

"He wears those?" Nick asked.

"Apparently." Blaine smiled.

"Whoa." Jeff said.

"He also said to tell you hi." Blaine said.

"Who? Us?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, he's told me about his friends, so I told him about you and Nick, and David and Wes, but I told him we count them as one person." Blaine said.

"Can we write to him?" Nick asked.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Can we write something and stick it in with your letter so we get to say hi too?" Nick asked.

"That would be really cool." Jeff perked up.

"I mean, I guess. If you want to." Blaine shrugged. "But no embarrassing stories or super sensitive questions, okay?"

"Deal." Nick and Jeff said.

…...

"So how's your pen pal?" Carole asked at dinner.

"Pen pal?" Burt asked.

"The school has us participating in the Ohio Buddy Program. I write letters to a guy in Dalton, and he writes back, and everyone gets a good grade." Kurt explained. "But he's doing well. We actually have a lot in common. It's nice having a friend outside of the McKinley chaos."

"So you're friends then?" Carole smiled.

"Yeah, his name is Blaine. He's a junior. And he sings for his glee club." Kurt said.

"And you're sure it's him and not some schemer?" Burt asked.

"Dad, it's a program through the schools. They'd have to be pretty determined if they hacked into the program just to heckle some seventeen year old kid." Kurt said.

"I'm just saying." Burt said.

"Yeah, I know. And it's not the first time it's been brought up. But it's a legit thing, I promise. No predators or pedophiles lurking in the shadows for me." Kurt said.

"So when do I meet this Dalton kid?" Burt asked.

"I haven't even met him, dad. We've exchanged like two or three letters each." Kurt smiled, shaking his head. "At least Blaine and I have stuff in common. Mercedes has to write to a girl who spends all her time in math competitions and thinks singing competitions are weird."

Carole gave a sympathetic smile, and Burt shrugged.

"You'll let me know if you ever plan on meeting this boy, okay?" Burt asked.

"If it comes to it, I will." Kurt promised.

Burt looked satisfied, Carole looked amused.

Blaine letter came four days later. When he opened the envelope he saw three pages, but when he flipped through them he realized they were three different letters, from three different people.

_Kurt,_

_ Hi! My name is Jeff Sterling, I'm one of Blaine's friends. Nicky and I talked Blaine into letting us send you a letter to introduce ourselves and say hi, and maybe rib our friend a little bit. We've been given rules, and we promise to behave._

_ Blaine says you're a countertenor, which is awesome. If you ever need a different glee club, the Warblers would trip themselves trying to get you to come. A range like yours is super impressive, dude. _

_ Now that I'm writing it occurs to me I don't know what to write. So I'll tell you that Blaine's really happy when you write to him, and we tease him a little, but we're glad he has you as a friend. He's dapper and charming on the outside, but there's an inside not many see. I think he's going to show you. He'll probably whine about me telling you this, but he's not allowed to edit anything, so ha!_

_ You're totally welcome to visit should you want to make the trek to our crazy little abode. Blaine wants to invite you, but he thinks the third letter is too soon to ask for that kind of thing. It's been almost two months. Jeez. Anyway._

_ Hope to meet you some day!_

_ Jeff_

_Kurt,_

_ Hello, I'm Nick, Blaine's roommate. Jeff and I are writing because (even though we have our own OBP to do) it's always cool to make new friends. And this way we can tell you if you ever need embarrassing material on Blaine, we got you. I can't put any in this letter, cause I promised I wouldn't. Whatever, Mom Blaine. _

_ Your sketches were really cool by the way. Jeff thought they looked professional. He's making me write that because he realized he didn't say it in his letter, and he doesn't want to rewrite the whole thing over again. That's Jeff for you. Hey, he's hitting me. Don't trust him, Kurt. Violent Jeff. (They were cool.)_

_ Do you do any clubs besides glee club? Jeff and I fence. Blaine used to fence, but then he stopped. It's kind of a long story, maybe best for his letter. What's the weirdest club you have at McKinley? Ours is probably the vintage stamp club. Not just stamps. Vintage stamps. As if that makes it sound classy. I think it just sounds tedious._

_ Dinner is soon, so I'm wrapping this up. If you're ever in Westerville, look us up!_

_ Nick_

Kurt laughed, looking at the two short letters. It flattered him a little that they'd wanted to reach out and contact him, and it amused him that Blaine was policing what they said. No embarrassing stories, huh? Oh dear, that could be Pandora's Box.

Jeff sounded upbeat and fun, but also scattered. Nick seemed a little more grounded, but equally fun. It made him happy that they invited him in, and he blushed at Jeff's comment about the Warbler's tripping to have a voice like his. That wasn't a reaction he was used to getting.

Nick's comment about fencing, and Blaine no longer participating, caught his attention. A long story? What could have made Blaine stop fencing? There were a myriad of possibilities, but something told Kurt it had more chances of having to do with being gay. He pushed it aside and flipped to Blaine's letter.

_Kurt,_

_ I'm so sorry for them. But they're my friends, you know?_

_ If their letters give you any idea of how they are, then you should be able to pity me for dealing with them day in and out. They're mostly harmless, so I hope it was okay that they tagged along with this letter._

_ If you're curious about the fencing. Long story short, I stopped when I turned fourteen._

_ You're sketches were amazing! You own outfits like that? They're great. They seriously look like they belong on the walls of a fashion studio. If I ever make it big as a rock star, you'll design my clothes, right? I'm asking now because by then you'll be a famous, Tony-winning, celebrity-coveted fashion designer, and I'll need to book an appointment just to see you for ten minutes._

_ I'm humbled by Mercedes's acceptance, truly. It makes me happy that your friend(s?) approve of me. Mine clearly want to steal you away from me. Not that I can blame them. I got someone as great as you, and Nick ended up with a girl who talks in three languages (two he doesn't know), and Jeff is at war with a man obsessed with protein powder and convincing Jeff dancing isn't a sport._

_A lot of the Warblers want to move to New York when we're finished, myself included. Jeff wants to open a dance studio that caters to dancers and musical theatre rehearsals. Nick wants to take over his dad's real estate business and help Jeff on the side. Wes is going to be a lawyer, and David has a part in his dad's company (though he doesn't talk about it)._

_ Maybe if we don't get the chance to meet in Ohio, we'll see each other in New York. I'll play my guitar in the subway by day, and go see you on Broadway in the evening. Sounds good to me. We'll get early morning coffee and oranges from a Sunday market._

_ I highly doubt you could find more things that you admire about me than I could find that I admire about you. Highly doubt. I'd say impossible, but you don't seem like the person to be underestimated. Just from your letters I can see how brave and strong you are. It's inspiring, Kurt._

_ I let my demons chase me to Dalton. Maybe you'll be able to do what I never did at first._

_ Have courage._

_ Courageously yours,_

_ Blaine_

He didn't realize his eyes were watering until a tear fell out. He swiped it away and then reread the letter. He was flattered, and proud, and vulnerable all because one boy, one complete stranger told him he was amazing and talked as if he already saw Kurt becoming the next big thing. He saw what Kurt saw. He saw what Lima couldn't see in him. Potential. A star. Someone lovable.

He held onto the letters for a long time, just sitting and soaking in the words. These boys probably didn't even know how much their words helped. How different they were from what he was used to hearing day after day. Slowly he moved to his desk, and pulled out paper and a pen.


	4. Ch Four: Unkind People

_Blaine,_

_ You...wow. I'm gonna word vomit for a minute. So be prepared._

_ I want to thank you for your kind words. No, I want to thank you for meaning what you say when you say kind words. I want to thank you for accepting me and everything that I am. It's something few have done in this world. I wake up every day knowing I have to step into a building that doesn't look at me like a person. They look at me like a gay fairy who's going to "spread the gay" unless they do something about it. I'm in hell, Blaine._

_ No matter how famous I get, every assistant and secretary I have will know Blaine Anderson needs no appointment. If he comes, he's to be seen in. Mark my words. Use a highlighter if you want to. I'll never be too famous to not have time for someone as amazing and wonderful as you._

_ To Jeff: If you're as energetic and rambunctious as your letter, I'll adore you almost even more in person. Thank you for your kindness. You try too hard to make me blush. My range is hardly that coveted._

_ To Nick: Vintage stamps? Wow. Our weirdest was the celibacy club, but it got disbanded when the president got pregnant at sixteen. I say it was the weirdest because of the activities they did. They used boundary balloons to show "how close was too close." I kid you not. Now, I'd probably say our weirdest is the Superhero Initiative. I can't even._

_ Back to Blaine. You are nothing less than fantastic. Do not be sorry you had to go to Dalton. We shouldn't live in a world where we have to seek out safe places in order to be ourselves, and know love, and compassion. One day, the world will be different. One day, it won't be so hard to keep my chin up, and my heart on my sleeve. One day. _

_ I look forward to early morning coffee and oranges from the Sunday market._

_ Emotionally yours,_

_ Kurt_

Nick and Jeff walked into the dorm room, spying Blaine sitting with a white envelope. They watched as his face went from emotional, to furious, to amused, to curious, to disbelief, and then back to emotional. They watched him blink back tears, hiding his face behind his hand for a moment.

They gave him a minute and then walked over, pretending they hadn't seen a thing.

"Hey, is that Kurt?" Jeff asked.

"Did he respond to us?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Blaine forced a smile. "To Jeff: If you're as energetic and rambunctious as your letter, I'll adore you almost even more in person. Thank you for your kindness. You try too hard to make me blush. My range is hardly that coveted."

"Hardly that coveted?" Jeff sputtered. "Does he not know?"

"I don't think he does." Blaine shook his head, his eyes were sad again.

"What about me?" Nick asked.

"To Nick: Vintage stamps? Wow. Our weirdest was the celibacy club, but it got disbanded when the president got pregnant at sixteen. I say it was the weirdest because of the activities they did. They used boundary balloons to show how close was too close. I kid you not. Now, I'd probably say our weirdest is the Superhero Initiative. I can't even." Blaine read.

"What?" Nick laughed, clutching his stomach. "Oh, that's rich."

"Blainey...is something wrong with Kurt?" Jeff asked softly.

Blaine paused for a moment, taking a ragged breath. He relinquished the letter so they could read the other parts. They went from fond to enraged, looking horrified at the words in front of them.

"They can't...they can't..." Jeff shook his head. "Tell me they can't actually think that!"

"Jeff, breathe." Nick said softly, rubbing his back.

"Breathe! How could they! They...and...but...oh, Kurt." Jeff rambled.

"There isn't anything we can really do for him, but be here when he needs someone." Nick said.

"I need to walk." Blaine said, standing up.

"We'll come with." Jeff said.

"No, please." Blaine shook his head, stepping away.

He wandered around the campus, avoiding running into anyone, until he was certain he had his emotions under control. It wasn't until he was sure that he went back to his dorm to compose a reply.

…...

Kurt is shaking, he knows he is, and he feels weak and vulnerable and stupid. He's holding back the tears, but only so. In his hands, he's clutching the envelope he knows is from Blaine, but if he hears one kind word in contrast to his day, the damn inside his chest will implode. Taking a shaky breath, he shoves the envelope into the passenger seat. Later. He'll open it later.

He reaches to start his car, but before he can even click the keys into the ignition his driver's side door is wrenched open, and the scream he'd been burying bursts out of him.

…...

His first thought is that he's cold. Not in any specific place. Just cold. And then he thinks he's kind of numb, which doesn't make any sense, because he doesn't remember doing anything that makes him numb. Beeps are sounding around him, and the smell of cleaners hits his nose, coupled with another smell that translates into one place.

The hospital.

He's forcing open his eyes, but the lights are too bright, and they make him blink rapidly until he can adjust. The room is empty, except for him and several machines. There's an IV in his arm, and it feels like something pressed against his nose. An oxygen tube? Why is he in the hospital?

He's groping for where he guesses the nurse's button should be, until he hears a click and a buzz, and a voice comes on the speaker above his head.

"Yes?" she asked.

He tries to talk but it comes out like a hoarse cry instead of actual words. In seconds the door to his room is open and two nurses are rushing in.

"It's alright, Kurt. We need you to stay calm, and breathe, and focus. Can you do that?" the first nurse asked.

They know his name? He doesn't try talking again, so he just nods.

"You're under some heavy morphine, and it's affecting your speech right now, but just give your brain a few minutes to catch up and you'll be okay. Just relax. You're safe." the second nurse said.

"Daa..." Kurt tries again, but it doesn't fully work.

"Your father is in the hospital. He's here, he's just outside. He'll be in in a minute." the second nurse said.

He blinks, trying to focus. The numbness is still there, but he's not so cold and hazy anymore. Thoughts are starting to form a little more. He's trying to remember. Why was he here? When did he get here? Then he thinks of school, and then his car, and a pair of hands.

"No!" He struggles, the memory to vivid.

"Kurt, calm down. Calm down. You're safe. It's over. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you here." the first nurse said.

They're both on either side, trying to hold him gently but firmly.

"Kurt? Kurt!" Burt is there, in a flash he's there.

"Dad." Kurt choked out. "Dad."

"I'm here, buddy. I'm right here. It's okay. It's okay." Burt takes the place of the second nurse, holding him down with one hand, and stroking his hair with the other. "I've got you, bud. I've got you."

Kurt let's out a whine, but it's broken, he's broken. He can feel every kick, punch, and vice grip like a record on his skin. Burt looks as lost as he feels, unsure of how to comfort his only son.

"They're never going to touch you again." Burt said.

The damn breaks.

…...

"Mr. Anderson." Mrs. Pearl stops him after his last class.

"Yes, Mrs. Pearl?" Blaine looks at her politely, attention focused on her.

"You have a phone call in the main office, dear." She said.

The main office? Why? Everyone who should be able to contact him for important reasons has his cell number.

"It's a woman from Lima, Ohio." Mrs. Peal adds.

Blaine follows her to the main office.

"This is Blaine Anderson." He says, taking the phone.

"Blaine? This is Mercedes Jones, I'm a friend of Kurt's."

"Mercedes, of course. What can I do for you?" Blaine asked.

"I know this is really unusual, but I thought you'd want to know sooner than however long it's going to take Kurt to be able to write to you." Mercedes said, her tone wobbles.

"Mercedes, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt...he's in the hospital." Mercedes took a deep breath. "There was an attack, after school. I don't have a lot of information, but they've said they'll call when he wakes up."

Blaine feels the room spinning, or is it just him? He can't tell. He can't breathe.

"Thank...you, Mercedes. I...oh god." He feels sick.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Mercedes said.

"No...no...I appreciate you including me." He sucked in a ragged breath. "I'll..."

"It's okay, we're all pretty lost here too." Mercedes said quietly. "I'll try and keep you informed."

"Yes, thank you." Blaine said.

"I'm going to call Carole and see if she knows anything more." Mercedes said.

"Of course. Thank you for calling. Goodbye." Blaine said.

"Bye." She hangs up.

Blaine plummets to the ground. The office ladies scream.


	5. Ch Five: Unconditionally Yours

Blaine looks like he's been given something vile to drink when he finally shows up to dinner, not eating or drinking a single thing, just sitting there silently. Jeff and Nick are quick to sit next to him, questioning looks on their faces. Wes and David join, no one sure if they want to poke the dragon.

"Hey killer, why the dark face?" Sebastian leaned against the table.

Blaine glanced at him, but his face doesn't change, and he looks back at the table.

"Way to make a guy feel unwanted, Anderson." Sebastian teased.

"No offense, Sebastian, but I really can't care right now." Blaine doesn't look at him twice.

"No offense?" Sebastian scoffed.

"Yeah." Blaine said.

"Just drop it, Smythe. Not a good time." Jeff said.

"Oh? You know what's died and made him sour?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine stands so suddenly, no one has any time to react before Blaine is holding Sebastian by the blazer tightly, the smirk slipping from Sebastian's face.

"He's not dead." Blaine's voice cracked.

"Blaine, let him go. He doesn't know." Nick said.

The rest of the cafeteria is silent, watching. Blaine's never lost his temper in front of his peers. He's never been less than bubbly, or polite, or gentle yet serious. He slowly lets go of Sebastian who slides off the table and away from Blaine. There's another beat of silence and then Sebastian strides off and Blaine forces himself to sit back down.

"Blaine. What happened after class?" Nick asked. "You walked away with Mrs. Pearl."

"One of his...friends called." Blaine said. "He's in the hospital. She was still waiting on the call to see when he'd wake up."

"Kurt?" Jeff asked.

"He was attacked." Blaine admitted softly.

"Hey, we're here for you man." David said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Blaine moaned.

Jeff and Nick are up in a flash, food abandoned, ushering Blaine quickly and quietly out of the cafeteria. Wes and Nick gather their trays and follow them out.

…...

It takes a while to calm down. To let go of the memories and breathe, and just allow himself to remember that no one can hurt him when he's surrounded by nurses, and family, and two police officers at his hospital door. They take him off the oxygen tube eventually. They change his IV. He watches it all, feeling a little detached.

Carole checks on him while she's on shift, and Burt doesn't leave the guest chair unless it's to get Kurt water and ice, or to ask Carole a question quietly in the hallway. Finn shows up, and it takes Kurt a second to realize, he's holding a white envelope. Kurt holds out his hand.

"Please?" He asked.

Finn surrendered the envelope without question.

"Mercedes drove your car back to the house once the police were done, and she saw that in the passenger seat, and she said you might want it. She also said she got ahold of the school Blaine attends, and told him you were in the hospital, and that you might not write back for a little bit while you're here." Finn said.

Kurt looks a little upset, but understanding. He clutches the envelope, happy to have that little shred of his correspondence with Blaine.

"Can you tell her I said thanks, for everything?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, man, totally." Finn nodded.

"Be honest, Finn, tell me I look amazing." Kurt said.

"You look...like you're gonna make it." Finn said. "And that's amazing enough."

Kurt's breathing hitches and he gives his brother a water smile.

"I guess that'll be enough." Kurt said.

They hang out for a little while, but Finn can't hide the bored look growing on his face, and he knows his dad hasn't eaten dinner.

"Go home, the both of you." Kurt said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Kurt." Burt started to argue.

"No." Kurt said. "I'm okay. I'm stable. I'm...I'm not dying, I just need to rest and heal, and I can't do that when Finn looks like he's thirty minutes from dying of boredom, and I know you haven't had dinner yet. So go. Go home, and shower, and eat, and sleep. And maybe, just maybe I let you visit me tomorrow."

"You can't refuse visitation from your medical decider." Burt said.

"I can make Carole keep you in the hall and shout my answers with the door open." Kurt said.

"You've got to be feeling better, you're being stubborn again." Burt griped, but the corners of his lips twitched up.

"Yes, the sign that all is going well again. Now, really, go take care of yourselves before I tell the nurses you're stressing me out." Kurt said.

"I love you, kiddo. I'll stop by tomorrow before I head into the shop." Burt said, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, dad." Kurt said.

"I'll see you." Finn said.

"Hey, Finn." Kurt said.

"Yeah?" Finn asked.

"Please...I get that we're brothers, but don't do anything stupid? Don't let the New Directions do anything stupid. For me, just tell them, for me." Kurt asked.

"I'll do what I can, man." Finn said.

And then they're gone, and the hospital noises seem removed, and he has a bubble to sit in while he decides if he wants to read Blaine's words now. Sweet, accepting Blaine. How did he take the news of him being in the hospital. And then it hits him. Finn said she called when he was still asleep. Blaine doesn't even know he's awake, and talking, and consuming liquids. He could be half dead for all Blaine knows. He presses the nurses button and Carole pops in, looking concerned.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"Can I have my phone? Do we have my phone here?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe, let me check." She goes to the drawer of the night stand beside his bed. "Is there something specific you need?"

"I need to talk to Mercedes, she needs to do something for me. Blaine thinks I'm half dead and she's the only one who can reach him right now." Kurt said, half hysterical.

"Kurt, calm down, sweetie. Breathe. We'll get that figured out, but you need to relax, and stay calm." Carole said, petting his hair. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." Kurt took a deep breath. "Yeah."

She smiled and handed him his phone. He quickly opens a text, not wanting to call just yet.

Kurt: Cedes, I need you to find a way to get a hold of Blaine and let him know I'm awake and doing better.

Mercedes: Oh, boo! I got completely busy with family and didn't think about it. I'll leave a message with the school.

Kurt: Thanks. And thank you for giving Finn the letter.

Mercedes: No problem, sugar. I know you need something good right now. We're all here for you.

Kurt: Thanks. I've asked Finn not to do anything stupid, and to police the ND into the same. For me.

Mercedes: For you, boo. I will hold back my wrath. For now.

Kurt: I owe you, big.

Mercedes: Just get better. We'll talk dues later. Love you, xo.

Kurt: Love you too xo

"Better?" Carole asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Kurt smiled.

"It's good to see you smiling, and worrying about others." Carole touched his cheek. "Let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

"Thanks, mom." It slipped out, but Kurt doesn't want to take it back.

Carole's eyes fill with unshed tears, and she kisses his forehead, leaving without a word. Kurt turns to the envelope on his lap. Well, here goes nothing.

_Kurt,_

_ You have to know something. You just have to._

_ You're amazing. Your countertenor range is incredible. Enviable almost. You have such a heart, and to know you have it coupled with a talent destined for Broadway...Kurt, it's going to be great life for you. I just hope we stay close enough for me to see it in person._

_ I mean every kind thing I say, because I honestly believe you are a person worthy of being told kind things, of being reminded how special you are. I don't know how to fix the hell you're in, Kurt, but I can promise to be a voice in the storm saying, "Broadway just ahead. New York City. People who care about you so, so much." Don't let the storm win, Kurt. You're so much stronger than they'll ever be able to give you credit for._

_ I'm honored to be your friend, Kurt Hummel. I'm honored to care about you._

_ Jeff and Nick positively love you, and the Warblers aren't very far behind the way we can't stop talking about you. You'll have more love than you know what to do with. It'll feel surreal, but it's a comfort unlike any other._

_ I like your vision of one day. Mind if I borrow it?_

_ Please, keep your chin up. Please, keep your heart on your sleeve._

_ On a slightly more formal note, Dalton has a weird long weekend coming up, so if I can't get your letter right away, don't think I'm ignoring you. I could never ignore you. I'll just be home for a couple days handling family affairs. _

_ Unconditionally yours,_

_ Blaine_

A few tears slip out, but they aren't like the ones from earlier. These are happy tears, healing tears. These are the tears that follow a small, wavering smile, and a flutter in his stomach. Unconditionally, Kurt thinks.

"I'm honored to care about you too." Kurt whispered.


	6. Ch Six: Two Parts

Blaine doesn't want to get up the next day, but he does, and he's greeted with a grinning Nick at breakfast.

"What?" He asked.

Nick held out a sticky note. Blaine accepted it slowly, confused.

"From the main office." He said.

Blaine turned to read: _Mr. Anderson – K Hummel in recovery, awake and responsive._

He feels ready to weep and cheer, but all he does it sit and reread the note.

"I'll get breakfast." Nick said, grabbing two trays.

Jeff takes the seat next to Blaine.

"Everything is gonna be okay." He said.

"Yeah." Blaine said softly. "It's looking so."

…...

The verdict comes back, three bruised ribs, a mild concussion, inflamed lungs, and a bruised hip. There are a few scrapes, a few superficial bruises littering his arms and jaw line. None of it should leave permanent damage as long as he's careful for the next two to three weeks.

Burt's already made the decision to have Kurt stay home for at least a week. He can do his work from home, a medical outsource option. He's not very happy with the idea of being a bum by force, but it means no long, awkward stares, or limping down hallways, so he concedes to his dad's choices. He's also been told no singing for two weeks while his lungs get better. That makes him whine a little, until Burt threatens to take his Ipod, laptop and phone away and hide the radios for two weeks.

The biggest upside to eventually being home is he'll be able to write to Blaine. He knows it would be easy enough to find him on Facebook, or ask for his email or phone number. But it feels special to write the letters. And he can't do a lot of talking orally anyway, so writing leaves both Kurt and his dad sated.

"Ready to go home, bud?" Burt asked.

"So ready." Kurt said. "No offense to Carole, but I don't think I'll ever be a big fan of hospitals."

"I'm sure she understands, bud." Burt chuckled. "Let's go."

Kurt makes himself comfortable in the living room, not really ready to tackle the stairs just yet. He takes the minimum amount of pain medicine so he can function and process without things getting fuzzy or being too uncomfortable.

He distracts himself by texting his friends. Eventually his dad leaves him to go back to the shop and Kurt seizes the opportunity to call Mercedes.

"Hey boo. Are you home?" She answered.

"Yeah. I can't talk a lot, because of my lungs, but I need to talk about Blaine." Kurt said.

"What about him?" Mercedes asked.

"You called him, you talked to him, Cedes. I need to know the details. How he sounded. His voice." Kurt said. "Please?"

"Of course, boo." Mercedes chuckled. "I was wondering when you'd ask. His voice is rather smooth, I'm not going to lie. He was trying so hard to sound polite and keep himself together, but you could tell it hurt him to hear you'd been hurt. He almost sounded like he was going to be sick."

Kurt sighed, part of him hated to know how much it had upset Blaine, but the other part of him took it as a sign of how much he cared. As if his last letter wasn't explicit enough about Blaine's perspective of Kurt.

"I wasn't able to talk to him a second time, but the main office said they'd deliver a note saying what I asked, that you were in recovery and awake and responsive." Mercedes said. "I think he'll need that."

"I'm going to write to him soon, Cedes. It's just...I can't even describe his last letter. Can you come over after school?" Kurt asked.

"I can be out of here in fifteen minutes. Mr. Shue is feeling really down, I don't think we'll be doing much in glee club this week." Mercedes said. "We're all just worried about you."

"Don't let me not being able to sing for two weeks stop you guys." Kurt said. "That would be awful."

"We'll pull through, Kurt, just like you're doing. I'll be there in like half an hour, okay?" Mercedes asked

"Okay, I'm in the living room. Dad left the door unlocked because I don't feel like getting up to answer it if the cops come by for a check up." Kurt said.

"Okay, boo. I'll see you soon." She said, hanging up.

Kurt thinks about it for a moment, and then pulls out a piece of paper.

_Blaine,_

_ This letter is going to be in two parts. Part one: responding to your letter. Part two: the much deserved, and immature whining of a temporary invalid._

_ Part One. Blaine. I can not begin to tell you how much your last letter means to me. How much it will always mean to me. I didn't get the chance to read it until after I was in the hospital, and the timing was pretty much perfect. Despite the storm, your words were there. You were there. And I needed that. Thank you._

_ I'm so happy you came into my life. I'm so glad you're here, even on paper. Because I know they're your words, your feelings. It's not just some silly middle school oriented back and forth. It's us, it's what we have, and I would have figured out a way to keep writing even if I did stay in the hospital longer._

_ You're more than welcome to borrow my vision. Keep it, multiply it. I don't mind._

_ Jeff and Nick are sweethearts, and I really did enjoy my glimpse into your world through them. I hope to meet them someday, if not Ohio, then New York City. I look forward to Jeff's dance studio, and Nick helping me sort through real estate._

_ Before it was just Rachel and I running away to New York City to pursue a career choice, but with you, it's changing. It's becoming so much more. And I'm excited for all of it. Thank you._

_ Have I word spewed all of my feelings? I think enough for now._

_ Part Two. I'm not allowed to sing for two weeks! Weeks, Blaine. Weeks. My dad said if he catches me so much as humming he will have my Ipod, laptop, and phone, and any radio he thinks I can procure. I'm also spending a week at home. Finn will be bringing all my homework and getting copies of my notes. Which means Rachel will do it, and Finn will tote it home. He's a good brother, but multitasker he is not._

_ I don't know how I completely feel about being home. One one hand, I don't have to hobble or be stared at. But on the other, it makes me feel weaker, like they'll think they've won. Which they won't, because I might have been an emotional wreck when they came at me, but I'm not blind. I've been with the same kids since sixth grade. Honestly. There's a reason we call them Neanderthals._

_ I don't want to go into all the details. I've done it at least three times with the police, and the doctors, and my parents. I'm too stripped to talk about it again. Maybe one day, not on paper though. If I put it on paper and you for some reason keep these to tease me in fifty years, I don't want that to be the black spot on our conversations. Just know that I could have had it a lot worse, and I'm going to pull through. I'm determined. I have a voice telling me, "Broadway just ahead. New York City. People who care about you so, so much." It's a good voice. I think I owe it a fruit basket or something._

_ I'm also not allowed to talk very much, so it's a good thing this is all written, or I might be in trouble. Plus my friends talk a lot, so I'll mostly just have to nod and make facial expressions. I can do that. It occurs to me that I haven't mentioned, I inhaled some gross air with particles and stuff, and it inflamed my lungs. Hence the no singing and minimal talking. Maybe I should invest in a whiteboard. That would be a sight, wouldn't it?_

_ It occurs to me how long this letter is getting. And I promise you if it takes you more than a day to reply, I won't panic. I might just write you faux letters of how bored I am and then pile them onto you so you can see what an impatient diva I become when forced to do nothing but rest._

_ If you don't believe me, ask my dad. I had mono for three weeks. I couldn't go to school. Couldn't be around people. Couldn't sing. Barely talked. Oh, it was terrible. At least this time I'm not contagious and I have a lot more people supporting me. (via text mostly.)_

_ I've been thinking about that, too. About talking to you in some form other than letter. Part of me, the technology savvy part, says that it's smarter in situations like the one we had where Mercedes had to hunt you down through your school (which impressed me). But another part, the more hopeless romantic side I guess, says that these letters are more personal. It's us, our handwriting, taking the time to put them all to pen and actively mail them to each other. While slower, feels closer. Does that make any sense?_

_ I'm trying not to use all of the pain medicine at one because it makes me feel fuzzy, and then who knows what'll happen. Not work, that's for sure. I'd probably just giggle myself silly alone in my house. That's a sad image. Don't keep that image._

_ On that attractive note. I'll hear from you soon._

_ Thankfully yours,_

_ Kurt_

Kurt looks a little embarrassed by how long the letter turned out, but he folds it up and stores it away, knowing Mercedes will be over any minute.

Mercedes: I'm here.

Ah, dependability. Kurt smiled and looked as the front door opened and his best friend came in, dropping her bag on the chair as she came into the living room.

"I'd stand and hug you, but it wouldn't be pretty." Kurt said.

"Oh, boo." She curls up next to him.

"Tell me about today. Everything. Anything." Kurt said.

"Finn did as you asked, and told everyone that you didn't want any of us doing something stupid. And we understood, really. Puck got into a tussle with one of the hockey players for saying something, but he won't tell us what was said. Coach Beiste disbanded the football team."

"What!" Kurt gasped.

"For the rest of the season. There aren't enough players left to compete...after the cops came." Mercedes explained. "We also heard Coach saying to Mr. Shue that she wants to delegate the rest of the football budget to covering your medical costs, and whatever's left after that to the New Directions."

"She didn't." Kurt said softly.

"She feels really bad about what happened, Kurt. We all do. You weren't safe anymore. And none of us wanted to admit that. She really cares about the glee kids, and that includes you." Mercedes said. "I think she was asking Mr. Shue to be there when they ran it passed Figgins and then brought it up to your dad."

Kurt blinked back the moisture building in his eyes, determined not to cry.

"You're coming back to McKinley after a week, right?" Mercedes asked.

"Where else can I go?" Kurt shrugged. "And it's not like they can come back. I went to the hospital. I have the marks."

"I know. I guess I was just worried you'd be whisked away and we wouldn't be able to have our senior year together." Mercedes said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kurt said, taking her hand.

"Okay." She smiled. "Now, where's that beyond incredible letter Blaine sent you?"


	7. Ch Seven: Faux and Chinese

"Not hungry, dear?"

Blaine blinked and looked down at his dinner, hardly touched, and then to his mom. She's paused and looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Not really." Blaine said.

"Something on your mind?" She asked.

"A friend of mine had to go to the hospital, and I'm just waiting to hear an update." Blaine said, schooling his face and tone.

His mother nodded, and returned to her own meal. He wondered if he should have offered more detail, but their conversations haven't had much of that in years. He glanced at his father who is still eating, reading the business section of the newspaper. The silence isn't unpleasant, but it isn't comfortable either.

"May I be excused?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, dear." His mother said.

Blaine is gone before his father can say otherwise.

…...

"Thank you for dinner, Carole. It was good." Kurt said, hobbling to the dishwasher.

"Honey, we can do that." Carole said.

"Yes, but if I'm going to be forced to rest at home for a week, the least I can do is not feel like a total invalid." Kurt said.

Carole smiled sympathetically, touching his shoulder.

"You'll be back to full spring in no time." She said.

"Here's to hoping." Kurt said.

"Have you talked to Blaine lately?" Carole asked.

"I mailed him a letter, but he said in his last that it might take him a while to respond because he'll be busy with family business." Kurt said. "But he promises to respond as soon as he can."

"He sounds like he's becoming special." Carole said.

"Can I tell you something? Just between us?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Carole said.

"He's turned out to be one of the biggest blessings in my life." Kurt said. "He accepts me without a doubt, he understands me, the finds me amazing, and he cares about me. He wants to care about me. He and some of his friends have plans to go to New York City when they graduate and he talks like we're going to be best friends forever, even when I'm famous on Broadway and he's off making his own music. I cherish his friendship so much, and I don't know what I'd do without him."

Carole put her arm around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Sometimes the most important people meet by the strangest of chances. I'm glad you have someone who can help you as much as I can see him helping you. One day you'll have to bring him home to meet us, or we'll do a dinner in New York City. And I'll get to hug him and thank him for being smart enough to see what a special man you are. He's right, you know. You're amazing." She said, touching his cheek.

"Thank you for making us a family again." Kurt said, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, honey." She smiled, voice catching. "Thank you."

Burt stood on the other side of the archway, listening with a tender smile on his face.

…...

_Blaine,_

_ Consider this my first faux letter of complete and utter boredom._

_Who knew I could miss school? Well, maybe not school, but the routine. The friends. The questionable lunch food coupled with fun conversations._

_ How is your family stuff going?_

_ I'm trying my best to rest and not do anything too stressful, because I need to be able to dance and sing, pronto. Seriously. If I can't sing in two weeks, then I can't compete in Sectionals. I'm not saying we can't win without my voice, but it would feel weird to be sitting in the seats knowing exactly where I should be._

_I'm not sure what I should ask about Sectionals. I'm sure the Warblers are doing their most to prepare just like we are. I wish you luck. I'm sure you'll be wonderful if they keep giving you solos. I really wouldn't be surprised if your voice is fantastic. It would just be one more thing about you._

_ I could go on a rant about the unfair distribution of solos in the New Directions, but that's just asking for a too long letter on unnecessary drama. We're not very democratic, unfortunately. I'm trying to picture how Warblers would do it. Heads down, hands up? Teasing, I'm sure you're much more mature than that. Eyes closed, hands up? Ha._

_ I'm having nightmares. It wouldn't be so bad, but it keeps waking up my dad. Most times Finn's closest and wakes me up. I've hit him a couple times. I've baked him apology cookies, which he's accepted. I've been offered sessions with the guidance counselor, but I can't imagine it will help much. She's sweet, really, and Mr. Shue is totally in love with her, but she relies on obscure pamphlets and looking at you with innocent, doe eyes. I wouldn't want to unload that night on her. It would be like replacing a child's gummy worms with real ones and watching them eat it. A gross image, but fitting._

_ I suppose with that image, I'll sign off for now._

_ Descriptively yours,_

_ Kurt_

…...

There are two letters from Kurt when Blaine finally makes it back to Dalton, and it's enough to make up for the passed four days of family chaos. He opens the older stamped one first, curling up on his bed. Nick won't be back for at least another hour or so. Blaine's grateful for the little bit of privacy.

He smiles at the sheer length of the first one, amused when Kurt tells him it's being broken down into two parts. He blinks back a growing moisture in his eyes when Kurt tells him he read his letter in the hospital. He was there for Kurt. He had helped, even from his little corner of Dalton.

He laughs at Kurt's whining. He sympathizes with the frustration of being hindered by physical wounds, even when you know they're temporary. His heart breaks a little when Kurt alludes to the night, but he understands completely when Kurt doesn't want to put it down on paper. He's so happy Kurt is well enough to even be writing that he can't mind. He soaks up the first letter, smiling happily until he realizes there is a second letter.

He barks out a small laugh at the opening line. He's curious about the New Directions and their methods, but he doesn't feel right about asking when in all likelihood they'll be competing against each other some day. He smirks at Kurt's teasing of their method of doing things, while poking fun, isn't far off. The last paragraph makes him a little worried, but knows after incidents like that, nightmares are natural. It means something to him, that Kurt's willing to admit them to him.

His phone buzzes, and he checked it. Nick.

Nick: How was family trip?

Blaine: A trip. Alas, no yellow brick roads.

Nick: Too bad. I'd have ganked those shoes for you.

Blaine: I'm touched. I think?

Nick: I'm like twenty minutes from Dalton. You?

Blaine: Just got in. Kurt sent two letters.

Nick: Hallelujah! Jeff will be happy to hear that.

Blaine: Are you driving?

Nick: No, Jeff swung by the house and gave me a lift.

Blaine: Ah. Lunch plans?

Nick: None. You want Chinese?

Blaine: Of course.

Nick: We'll pick up the usual. Give or take an extra fifteen minutes.

Blaine: Right on. The doors unlocked.

Blaine put his phone down, and looked at the letters. He had time to start a reply. He dug out his binder and a pen and climbed back onto the bed.

_Kurt,_

_ Your letters were exactly what I needed to come back to after the four days with my family. I'm sorry you're so bored, but I won't lie, you're amusing when you're impatient._

_ Before I forget, Nick and Jeff are glad you're writing, and getting better. Mark my words, they'll be writing again. Right now they're on a Chinese food run. What's your favorite kinds of food? Please tell me someday I can have homemade cookies? I might weep though, so fair warning. I'm a sucker for baked goods. It's probably why in ninth grade Nick's mom offered to adopt me. The woman owns a bakery chain, Kurt. A whole chain. You can guess my reaction. (Alas, no adoption however.)_

_ It's kind of surreal to think I heard the voice of someone you talk to daily. Mercedes sounded very nice, and I sincerely wish it had been under better circumstances. I'm forever grateful for her reaching out and keeping me in the loop. If anyone deserves a fruit basket, it's her. That's not a half bad idea, actually. I'll confer with Nick. He's the basket guru. Now, that's a long story._

_ I've been thinking about the communication thing a lot too. And I do appreciate our letters. There's something different and honest about pen and paper. The happiness of getting something in the mail, and knowing it's the words of a dear friend. I won't ask you for an email, or Facebook, or phone number. Maybe down the road, but for now, I'm content with what we have too._

_ I'm so glad I was able to help you, in any way. I don't know if I have the proper words to tell you what that means to me. Perhaps it's another story for face to face and not letters. Just know that I'm always here, and I'll always want to help however I can. Keep healing, and before you know it you'll be back to singing and dancing._

_ Do you think we'll ever compete against each other? I know for Sectionals we're going up against Ladies Valor, from Mary Academy for Girls, and the Under Tones, from Jeffery County High School. But there may be a chance at Regionals. I mean, we are only a couple hours from each other._

_ And in response to your ribbing of Warbler methods, we are rather democratic. There is a lot of voting on final decisions, eyes open, one hand up. We have a board of three students who lead us through the meetings, and only so often after forced to make executive decisions. They're our version of a director. We have a professor who vouches for us, but he seldom comes to meetings or rehearsals. Every couple of weeks he meets with the board to keep up with the details and give his input if his guidance is needed in making choices. So preppy, I know. I know._

_ It occurred to me that you got the chance to share your wonderful talent of drawing with your sketches, and I have yet to be able to reciprocate. With the free time I had at home, I made a little present for you. It will be enclosed with the letter. (Or letters, if Jeff and Nick have anything to say about it.)_

_ Feel free to vent your boredom. I will gladly listen to the much deserved, and immature whining of a temporary invalid. And don't feel bad for having nightmares. I still get them sometimes._

_ Relievedly yours,_

_ Blaine_


	8. Ch Eight: Cookie Matchmaker

Kurt's half asleep on the couch, bored out of his mind, when Carole comes home for lunch, the mail in her hand. He blinks groggily up at her as she stops and smiles at him.

"Anything good?" He asked.

"You have letters, and a box." She said.

"Letters? A box?" Kurt wakes up, sitting up.

Carole smiles, handing over the three letters and a small shipping box. He can tell by the envelopes there's a letter from Blaine, one from Jeff, and one from Nick. Those dorks. He's grinning like a fool. He opens Jeff's letter first.

_Kurt!_

_ It's such a bummer to hear about your trip to the hospital, but it sounds like you're out and hobbling the victory lap, man. That's good to hear. Blaine looked like he was going to need a hospital. He's such a mother hen. But he said the last letter really helped you, so his worry-wart tendencies have been sated for now. He'd be mortified if I divulged this, so I'm putting it in a separate envelope. I'll deal with the consequences later. Ha!_

_ On to another matter of business. Kurt. You have to read my next words very carefully and commit them to heart, okay? Promise me. Countertenors may not be the most common range, but they are incredibly special. Your talent is amazing. And I can't even be biased because I haven't heard it in person, yet._

_ You can blush all you want, Kurt Hummel, but it's the truth! (Plus I got me a man, yum.)_

_ (Oh, god. Don't tell Nicky I said yum.)_

_ Oh god. Don't tell Nicky I admitted to having him. I don't have him. I mean, we're not dating exactly. We've just grown up together, and we hang out all the time, and I'm kind of in love with him?_

_ Um. So. Yeah._

_ I'll go now,_

_ Jeff_

Kurt laughed, smiling at the letter. Poor Jeff. He'd have to compose a special letter to him. He was touched that Jeff was adamant about his talent. He set the letter down on his lap and opened Nick's next.

_Kurt,_

_ Nick again. I'm glad to hear that you're doing better. It'll definitely make living with Blaine easier, ha. He's such a mother hen. But in the best way possible. Literally the best roommate to have when sick or incredibly stressed. He's practically raised me and Jeffie these past three years._

_ Your note about the celibacy club had me laughing. How close is too close? With balloons. That's too rich. I can just imagine busted balloons and angry girls storming out. Yikes. Maybe being in an all boys school has it's perks. Besides the obvious, which I'm told is Jeffie. Ha. He doesn't have to know I totally agree, right?_

_ Superhero Initiative, huh? Dalton tried to have a club like that. We even convinced Blaine to be a part of it, until the dean shut us down for having strange costumes and Jeff and I pulled a few "vigilante stunts." No one got hurt, honest. Trey had salt in all of his stuff for weeks, but he really deserved that one._

_ Rest up and maybe we'll see each other in the competition circles. Not Sectionals. We already know who we're going up against. Do you?_

_ Talk to you soon,_

_ Nick_

Nicky and Jeffie, huh? Kurt smiled, shaking his head at those two. Then he tried to picture Blaine as a superhero, and laughed. Then it dawned on him. They had no idea what each other looked like. He hadn't even thought about it, even when he did the sketches. Blaine had never seen his face. Never heard his voice. Would he be anything like what Blaine imagined when he read the letters? Would be Blaine be what Kurt imagined? How did Kurt imagine him? He pushed it aside, opening Blaine's letter. He had the feeling he should read it before opening the box.

Carole glanced through the archway and watched Kurt read the letter. His face went from happy, to curious, to amused, to thoughtful. A shy smile formed on the boys lips, fading when he looked thoughtful again, bursting out laughing as he continued reading. And then finally back to amused and happy. The circle of emotions playing across his face told Carole more than enough. She smiled and went back to making lunch.

Kurt put Blaine's letter down with the others and took a deep breath. Blaine had nightmares too? Maybe they were about his old school. A story for face to face. Not letters. He had a present! He looked at the box for a moment before pulling back the tape and opening the lids. Wedged between packing peanuts was a blank CD in a clear case. Scribbled across the front was _For Kurt _in Blaine's handwriting.

He hobbled to the kitchen where they had a CD player attached to the underside of one of the cabinets. His mother had used it to play music while she baked. Sometimes he still used it, if he didn't feel like using his Ipod. He popped the CD in and pressed play. The machine whirred to life, taking a few moments to register.

"Um, hi Kurt." a voice said.

Kurt brightened. Was that Blaine's voice?

"This is my gift in return to yours. I hope you enjoy it." Blaine said.

Kurt leaned against the counter and listened as Blaine strummed a guitar, singing a beautiful rendition of "Somewhere Only We Know." He closed his eyes and listened, unable to keep a smile off his face. Blaine was a fantastic tenor. It was no wonder he had solos. Carole listened, smiling to herself. She glanced at Kurt who swayed to the song, grinning giddily. Did Blaine know the effect he had on Kurt? She wasn't quite sure he did.

The last few notes of the song played, and the CD spun to an end, and Kurt opened his eyes, looking excitedly over at Carole.

"That was Blaine!" He said.

"He's a wonderful singer. That was sweet of him to send." Carole smiled.

"He said he wanted to send me a gift in exchange for the fashion sketches I sent him." Kurt said.

"Trading talents. I think that's clever." Carole said.

"He said he was a tenor and that he was normally the lead of his glee club that was...that was amazing." Kurt said. "That was personal, you know?"

"Mhmm." Carole nodded, glancing at him. "Were all the letters from him too?"

"Just one. The other two were from two of his best friends, Nick and Jeff. They've taken to writing me a little. Mostly just hellos, and laughs, and offering embarrassing stories on Blaine." Kurt laughed. "They're cool. They're planning on going to New York City too. Jeff wants to own his own dance studio, and Nick plans on working for his dad's real estate business, and helping Jeff with the studio. They're in love with each other, but I don't think they've told the other. Jeff seemed a little embarrassed for even admitting it to me."

"That sounds like more than hellos, and laughs." Carole chuckled. "But I'm glad you've made friends who are on similar tracks as you. You'll have a nice network if everything works out in New York."

"It's such a strange thought, but comforting. Knowing I'll know more than just Rachel." Kurt said. "Not that she isn't wonderful. But it feels less like taking on the world and more like rising up to where I belong."

"I'm happy for you, sweetheart." Carole smiled.

"I think I know what I want to send him next." Kurt said

"Need help?" Carole asked.

"Sure." Kurt beamed.

…...

Blaine was just about to step into his dorm hall when a voice caught his attention.

"Delivery for Blaine Anderson."

He glanced up at the delivery person as they walked up.

"That's me." He said.

"Sign here." The man held out a clipboard.

Blaine signed the bottom of the sheet, and the man handed over an express shipping box with a white envelope taped to the top. Kurt sent him something through express?

"Have a good day." The man said.

"You too." Blaine smiled.

He looked back down on the box. On one lid it said _Fragile_, on the other _Open In __Private._ He looked at it curiously, and then decided to follow the directions and take it back to his room. Nick and Jeff were sitting on Nick's bed, homework spread between them.

"What's that?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. Kurt sent something through express. It says to open in private." Blaine said, setting the box on his bed.

"You're not going to kick us out, are you? Because I think we can be included, if it's from Kurt." Jeff said.

Blaine looked at the envelope. _Open Me First_ was scrawled across it.

"Maybe." He told Jeff, pulling the envelope free and opening it.

_Blaine,_

_ Your voice is amazing! No, really. Like I can't believe you made a CD and then mailed it to me. It's fantastic. I loved it. I have it imported on my Itunes, and I'm keeping it forever. You're a wonderful tenor. Like, holy crap. No wonder you want to be a famous musician. Warn a guy next time!_

Blaine cut himself off from reading he was laughing, blushing.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, nothing." Blaine coughed, going back to the letter.

_Now that I've got my fan-boy feelings out, I can get back to responding to your letter. Which amused me. Weep, Blaine? I might have to hold you to that. And Mercedes was happy to talk to you, and also said she wished it was under better circumstances. At least she can't say she's the only one who has heard your voice. Your voice. I've heard your voice. Sorry, needing a moment._

_ Basket guru? You have my attention, Mr. Anderson._

_ I'm glad you agree with the letter writing. Maybe I can send you my number on a card and write, "In Case of Emergency Break Card." Too cheesy? Eh._

_I'm not sure if we'll ever compete against each other. (The Under Tones, really? Who names these groups. Honestly... Not that "New Directions" can really have a strong case.) I know we have to go up against Vocal Adrenaline. Gross. I think our second competitors are called the Nightingales? I've never heard of them before. I'm trying to think of the school name. I want to say it starts with a C. I'll probably think of it when I've finally sent this letter. Figures._

_Ha! So I was close. Fine, keep your eyes open when you vote. I trust you all to be fair, and gentlemanly, and dapper, and all that "alluring" business. I don't think the New Directions are organized enough to be lead by a board. We're chaotic, but it works for us. You guys are orderly, and it_ _works for you. Best of the opposite ends of the spectrum._

_ I really did love your gift. So in response I have sent you a second talent of mine. And if you really do weep, I expect confirmation from Jeff and Nick. I know they're probably around you a lot, so even though I'm planning on having you open your gift in private, chances are they'll be there. You don't have to share, but I won't be surprised if you do. Or not. I'm pretty freaking talented._

_ I'll let you go enjoy your surprise._

_ Deliciously yours,_

_ Kurt_

_P.S. Chinese food is my guilty pleasure food. I'm more of a lo mien, and sushi person. Sometimes I'll get chicken and broccoli, if I'm missing my mom. I'm addicted to crab rangoon. I have to exercise like a mad man afterward though. I'm not really a calorie counter, those things are just sinful._

Blaine's eyes widened at the potential innuendo, but then his brain kicked in and he looked excitedly at the box.

"No way." He grinned.

"What way?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, he totally called you guys being here. And he said you can stay, but I don't necessarily have to share." Blaine said, still grinning.

"Share what?" Nick asked.

Blaine set the letter down and carefully opened the box. Inside was a giant Tupperware container full of multiple kinds of cookies. Blaine laughed, pulling out the box.

"He sent food!" Jeff brightened.

"He sent baked goods." Nick snickered. "Blaine must have told Kurt about his weakness."

"I have no shame if it means homemade cookies." Blaine said.

"How do you know they're homemade?" Jeff asked.

"As if he'd send anything else." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Point." Jeff said.

Blaine looked into the box. Under the container of cookies, were two more envelopes, one marked for Jeff, and the other Nick.

"Looks like you two got responses to your letters that you didn't let me read." Blaine held them out.

"Oh, don't pout. It was nothing mortifying for _you_." Jeff said.

"Who was it mortifying for?" Nick asked.

"No one." Jeff said too quickly, flushing. "I just...um...mentioned some stuff. Guy talk."

"Guy talk that you couldn't talk about to us?" Nick asked.

"Maybe." Jeff said.

Blaine popped the lid of the container and took out a snickerdoodle. He took one bite and let out a moan that caught his friend's attention.

"Yes, secret porn star Blaine, what is it?" Nick asked without missing a beat.

Blaine couldn't speak. He just held out the container. Jeff took a peanut butter cookie, and Nick snagged a snickerdoodle. They took simultaneous bites and lit up, looking at Blaine who shared the sentiment.

"We tell no one." He said.

They both nodded in agreement.

…...

_Jeff,_

_ I adore you. Tell him. You'll be happier when you do. _

_ Kurt_

_ Nick,_

_ You should tell him that you totally agree._

_ Kurt_


	9. Ch Nine: Thanks Nicks Mom

Keeping up with school, healing, and the impending Sectionals competition made it difficult for Kurt to even get enough sleep, let alone write to Blaine as much as he wanted. He couldn't feel bad, Blaine seemed to have the same struggle. His response to the cookies had been a Thank You card with a brief message scrawled on the side.

_Kurt,_

_ The cookies were beyond delicious. Jeff and Nick were there to see the tears escape. School and Warbler stuff is picking up. I can't promise I can write much. Maybe more after Sectionals. Hope everything is going well. How's school going?_

_ Tearfully yours,_

_ Blaine_

_P.S. Crawford. It's Dalton's sister school. Bird name theme. Cute, right?_

He grinned at the card, storing it away with the letters. He'd have more time to write after Sectionals. He wanted to be able to do his best, so they could win and move onto Regionals. If they moved on, he had a better chance of meeting Blaine in person.

"So are you still writing to Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked.

"Does he know about our Sectionals?" Rachel asked.

"He knows who we're competing against. That's about it." Kurt shrugged. "Why?"

"I just worry. He's competition." Rachel said.

"Rachel. He's more than just competition. He's someone I know and trust, and care about. And he cares about me. And don't compare him to Jesse St. James, because Jesse seduced you. Blaine has been an accepting and supportive friends. And so have two of his friends. And none of them have asked for details about our Sectionals, and all they've said about theirs is the names of the two groups their going against. They know what happened between us and VA and they were disgusted by it." Kurt said. "Mr. Shue was right. We can't live in fear of being betrayed. We have to be open to opportunities. I really think you would like them if you gave them a chance."

Rachel looked a little unconvinced but she was clearly trying to be understanding, and Kurt took her hand.

"Come by my house, and I will catch you up. It's been too long since we've hung out." He said.

"Okay." She brightened. "I've missed you, Kurt."

"I've missed you too, Rach." Kurt smiled.

…...

"This is so sweet." Rachel sighed, reading the letters.

"I know." Kurt smiled.

"This is seriously the beginning of a fairy tale romance." Rachel said.

"What? Now you're being silly." Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt, I have two dads. I've heard the stories. I've seen the scrapbooks. You guys are seriously headed down the path of soulmates. It's beautiful." Rachel said, eyes watering.

"We aren't...I mean...he..." Kurt stumbled.

"You'll know it. As soon as you see him in person. You'll know I'm right." Rachel nodded.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Kurt said.

"Oh?" Rachel asked.

"Promise to hear me out, no interruptions?" Kurt asked.

"Of course." Rachel nodded.

Kurt smiled, pulling out a binder.

"I have a plan."

…...

Blaine fell down onto his bed and sighed. He loved being a Warbler, but he really needed a solid eight hours of sleep.

"You look peppy and ready to take on the world." Nick teased from his desk.

"So peppy." Blaine said sarcastically.

"I know something that will cheer you up." Nick said.

"Sleep?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt sent another gift." Nick said.

"What?" Blaine sat up.

Nick held out a small square box.

"It came in the mail while you were out." Nick said.

Blaine climbed off the bed and took it, unwrapping the brown paper to reveal a blank CD with the words _For Blaine_ across the top in a clear case. He paused for a moment, grinning like a fool.

"A CD?" Nick asked.

"I sent him one of a cover I did. I think he did the same." Blaine said, pulling up his laptop.

He slid it in, and clicked his music player open. He glanced at Nick and then pressed play. The music started and Blaine listened as Kurt's singing poured out. He recognized the song, "I Want To Hold Your Hand." He'd never heard it sung by a countertenor, but he loved it.

Nick's eyes went wide as they sat and listened to the whole song, enchanted by the voice coming out of his laptop. Halfway through the song, Jeff stepped in, looking confused by the boys rapt attention to the song. When it finally clicked to a stop, Jeff looked at Blaine.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Kurt." Nick said.

"What!" Jeff came further in. "Play it again."

Blaine wordlessly clicked play again.

…...

Kurt was sitting in glee club, trying not to fall asleep when the door opened and a messenger stepped in.

"Kurt Hummel. Mercedes Jones." He said.

The two looked up, giving small waves to identify themselves. The messenger stepped out and then came back, holding an enormous basket. Kurt burst out laughing, immediately seeing the fruit, but then also baked goods. Nick's mom, maybe?

"No signature needed, it's all handled." the messenger said, giving them the basket.

"Um, thank you." Kurt smiled.

"My pleasure. And the card." He handed an envelope over.

"Thank you." Kurt took it.

_Kurt & Mercedes,_

_ A fruit basket (sort of) as promised! To Mercedes, for being a friend above friends even though we'd never met. To Kurt, for the beautiful CD. It's in my Itunes. Keeping it forever._

_ Thank Nick's Mom for the goodies,_

_ Blaine (and Nick and Jeff...sort of)_

"He actually sent a basket. Oh my gosh." Kurt laughed, unable to help himself.

"You didn't think he would?" Mercedes asked.

"I thought it was a joke!" Kurt said, still giggling.

"Is it from Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Who's Blaine?" Puck asked.

"Kurt's pen pal. They're still in contact." Rachel said.

"Seriously? I stopped after the third letter." Puck said.

"Why did he send a basket?" Quinn asked.

"Because I called him when Kurt was in the hospital." Mercedes said.

"And we've been swapping cover songs and fashion sketches." Kurt admitted.

"He's heard you sing?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled.

"And you've heard him sing?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel." Kurt sighed.

"Is he good? Do you think they'll win if we reach them at Regionals?" Rachel asked.

"He's a good singer, but he's _one_ part of a whole show choir, Rach. I can't say whether they'll win or lose based on _one_ acoustic cover of a song, sung by _one_ of their members." Kurt rolled his eyes, but gave her a smile.

"I concede your point." Rachel relaxed.

"Whoa. Did you just back down?" Santana asked.

"Blaine clearly makes my best friend happy, so I won't press for any more details, and trust in Kurt's word. He's never purposefully lied to me before." Rachel said.

"Thank you, Rach." Kurt smiled.

"You're welcome." She said.

"So are you going to share or-?" Puck asked.

"Puck!"

"Noah."

"You're such a mooch."

"Honestly."

"It was a question!"

…...

"Hey, Nicky?" Jeff knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" Nick answered the door.

"Do you have a minute? Alone?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, sure. Blaine's with Wes and David debating music stuff. Come in." Nick said. "Is everything okay, Jeff?"

Jeff stepped in, looking a little unsure. Nick closed the door and steered his friend further into the room.

"Talk to me, Jeffie." Nick said.

Jeff searched his friend's face, looking for some kind of answer. Nick waited patiently, knowing during these times it was best just to let Jeff say what he needed to when he was ready. Instead of using words however, Jeff grabbed Nick by the shoulders and pulled him close, lips landing squarely on his own.

"Oh." Nick said when the kiss broke.

Jeff looked worried, not expecting that kind of reaction.

Nick pulled him into a second kiss.


	10. Ch Ten: The Warblers Sectionals

"Rachel, I can't do this." Kurt shook his head.

"You can. And you will." Rachel hooks their arms together, steering him along.

"What if he hates me? Or what if I'm not what he imagined? What if he's disappointed?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt. Breathe. He doesn't know what you look like, yet. So just agree to come with me, see them perform, and then you can choose whether or not to introduce yourself." Rachel said.

"Rachel." Kurt whined.

He wants to go. He really, really wants to go. But he's absolutely terrified. And not just of not being what Blaine imagined, but of seeing Blaine, and falling even harder for him than he already has. The letters, the voice. He's listened to the track at least a hundred times. He'd know Blaine's voice in his sleep. But if there's a face...then they can talk. And if he can talk...he'll probably embarrass himself.

"Kurt. We're going." Rachel said.

"Fine." Kurt allows himself to be guided to the car.

He feels kind of sick, but there's no way he's throwing up in this outfit.

…...

"Ready, man?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, totally." Blaine agreed, looking out the window.

"Wow. You sound _so_ convincing." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Blaine smiled, glancing at his friend.

"What's with the nerves, man?" Jeff asked.

"If we win Sectionals, that means we go to Regionals." Blaine said.

"Yeah, that's how that works." Jeff nodded.

"In all likelihood, Kurt's going to be at Regionals." Blaine said.

"Oh, so the pressure is on to win so you can meet him, but also you don't want to psyche yourself up and lose, or worse, win, and he's not at Regionals." Jeff said.

"Wow, thank you for blatantly telling me my worries." Blaine deadpanned.

"Breathe! We can do these numbers in our sleep. We'll totally nail it. Go to Regionals, and Blaine? Even if he isn't at Regionals, in a year, he'll be in New York City. Guess where you'll be in a year? New York City!" Jeff smiled. "It's gonna happen someday, man. Just chillax and let it happen."

"Thanks, Jeff." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "It's kind of bad when you're the one making sense."

"Hey now!" Jeff elbowed him. "It's gonna be great. Just watch."

…...

"This is a terrible idea." Kurt muttered.

"It's a perfectly fine idea." Rachel argued. "If you decide not to say anything to him, then we go home, and no one has to be any wiser."

"You're just doing this to check out potential competition." Kurt grumbled.

"While it is a perk, I honestly do want to help you. Blaine seems very nice, and good for you, and you deserve each other." Rachel said. "I won't make you talk to him, but I won't let you not go in and at least give yourself the chance to try."

"Stop making sense." Kurt murmured.

"Come on, you big baby." Rachel giggled, walking him in to Dalton Academy.

The auditorium was nice, spacious, better kept than McKinley. No surprise there. Rachel seemed to admire it, despite naming it the 'Den of Possible Enemies.' That got him to laugh a little. She really was trying to be a good friend. He was grateful. And panicking.

The Warblers are the last to go on. The Ladies Valor make Kurt want to weep, and not in the good way. They over emphasis Madonna, but in school girl uniforms it just makes him feel borderline pedophile. He's not even old enough to be a pedophile! The Under Tones are good, but their songs have the same slow beat. Halfway through their second song, Rachel has to elbow him to stay awake. Seriously?

But suddenly there is navy and red and Kurt's eyes are scanning every single one. Which one is Jeff? Which one is Nick? Blaine? He waits as they get into formation. Two skinny boys, one blonde, and one brunette, fist bump and wink at each other, and Kurt wants to bet money it's Nick and Jeff. The music starts, and Kurt's eyes go to the boy stepping front and center.

Oh. No. He's freaking gorgeous.

Kurt's not panicking. He's not. He's...oh sweet mercy, he's enchanted.

"_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_ I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track_

_ Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_ I get myself worked up, and I let myself down._"

Blaine. His Blaine. The lyrics are shredding him in his seat, but he can't stop listening.

"_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_ I came up with a million excuses_

_ I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_ And I know someday that it'll all turn out_

_ You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_ And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get_

_ I just haven't met you yet._

_ I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_ I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck_

_ Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_ You'll come out of nowhere and into my life._"

"It's fate!" Rachel whispered. "He's singing to you."

"Hush!" Kurt flushed.

"_And I know that we can be so amazing,_

_ And, baby, your love is gonna change me_

_ And now I can see every possibility_

_ And somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_ You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_ And I promise you, kid I give so much more than I get_

_ I just haven't met you yet._

_ They say all's fair in love and war_

_ But I won't need to fight it_

_ We'll get it right, and we'll be united_

_ And I know that we can be so amazing_

_ And being in your life is gonna change me_

_ And now I can see every single possibility_

_ And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_ And I'll work to work it out_

_ Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get_

_ Than I get, than I get, than I get_

_ Oh, you know it'll all turn out_

_ And you'll make me work so we can work it out_

_ And I promise you, kid, to give so more more than I get_

_ Yeah, I just haven't met you yet._"

It's okay. He didn't want his heart anyway. But the Warblers aren't finished. And neither is Blaine as the lead. Oh.

"_When marimba rhythm start to play_

_ Dance with me, make me sway_

_ Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_ Hold me close, sway me more_

_ Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_ Bend with me, sway with ease_

_ When we dance you have a way with me_

_ Stay with me, sway with me._"

"Oh, my." Rachel whispered.

Kurt nodded mutely. He's a goner.

"_Other dancers may be on the floor,_

_ Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_ Only you have that magic technique_

_ When we sway I go weak._

_ I can hear the sound of violins_

_ Long before it begins_

_ Make me thrill as only you know how_

_ Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_ When marimba rhythms start to play_

_ Dance with me, make me sway_

_ Like a lazy ocean hugs he shore_

_ Hold me close, sway me more_

_ Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_ Bend with me, sway with ease_

_ When we dance you have a way with me_

_ Stay with me, sway with me_

_ When marimba start to play_

_ Hold me close, make me sway_

_ When we dance you have a way with me_

_ Stay with me, sway with me_."

They get a standing ovation. How could they not? Kurt stands, wobbling slightly, and Rachel gives him a sympathetic look. That was so much more than one emotional acoustic cover. That was a dancing, singing, sexy idiot.

"I don't think I can do it, Rach." He said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

Kurt thinks about it for a moment, and then pulls open his satchel and pulls out a notebook and a pen. He sits down, masked by the cheering crowd and pens out a message. Rachel waits patiently as he scribbles the last of it down, signs it, and tears the sheet out. Folding it, he puts his other things away and looks at her.

"There is a thin boy, with platinum hair, and a goofy grin. He's either Jeff or Nick. Hand this to him and meet me at the car?" Kurt asked.

"Okay. I'll do it." Rachel nodded.

"Thank you. I love you." Kurt kissed her cheek and dashed out.

…...

The Warblers feel like their on cloud nine, standing in the hallway, clapping each other on the shoulder. Rachel finds the boy Kurt described standing with a brunette, chatting happily.

"Jeff?" She asked.

The blonde looked up.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No. This is from a friend. He said you'll know what to do with it." She handed him the letter, promptly striding away.

Jeff looked at Nick, confused, before opening the letter. He scanned the first lines, eyes going wide.

"Blaine!" He scrambled to his friend.

"Where's the fire, Jeff?" Blaine asked, smiling.

The performance left him feeling good.

"Read. This. Now." Jeff handed over the letter.

_Blaine,_

_ You were fantastic today. I'm so sorry that I'm not giving you this in person. I guess I'm panicking. No scratch that, major panicking. You're singing is even better in person. I wanted to come and give myself the chance to meet you, but I can't. Not today at least. I mean, I want to meet you. I do. But maybe when it feels more right? Or when I don't want to hurl on my good Marc Jacobs._

_ Please, please, don't be angry. I wanted you to know that I came, and that I loved your performance. Ironic song choices, all things considered, but I'm glad I came underneath all this worry and fear. You'll probably be winning hands down. The Ladies Valor made me want to cry in pity for Madonna, and the Under Tones put me to sleep. In a public place, Blaine. Rachel had to elbow me._

_ I'm rambling. I should go. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me._

_ Nervously yours,_

_ Kurt_


	11. Ch Eleven: The New Directions Sectionals

_Kurt,_

_ I could never hate you. I'm a little stunned, but don't think I'm angry._

_ You came all the way to Westerville just to see me? Wow. As much as I wish you'd have stuck around, I am flattered that you made the effort. I can't fault you for backing out. I would have probably done the same. Like Jeff said, we'll meet when we're ready. Even if it's not Sectionals, or Regionals. Maybe it won't be until New York City._

_ I'm glad you came, Kurt. And I'm humbled that you think so highly of my singing. It means a lot to me._

_ Jeff is kicking himself a little, he had Rachel right there and he was so confused he waited to read the letter until after she'd walked away. I've told him it's what you probably wanted. (He's good at giving advice, not so great at taking it. Ha.)_

_ I wish you the best of luck with your Sectionals. You'll be phenomenal, I know it. Don't let Vocal Adrenaline stress you out. And the Nightingales are sweet girls. They haven't competed in five years, which is a little odd, but who am I to know anything about an all girls school?_

_ Go out and kick butt. I'll see you when we're both ready._

_ Still yours,_

_ Blaine_

…...

"Carole?" Kurt came to her early that Saturday morning.

Burt and Finn were both sleeping in, and Carole was curled up in the dining room chair, cradling a mug of coffee, and enjoying the peaceful quiet.

"What is it, sweetie?" Carole asked.

"I need mom advice." Kurt admitted, sitting down.

"About what?" She asked, setting her coffee down.

"I...I went with Rachel to Westerville and saw Blaine's Sectional competition, wrote him a letter for Rachel to pass along, and ducked out before he could see me. Was that wrong of me?" Kurt asked.

"Why did you duck out? I thought you wanted to meet him." Carole asked.

"I do." Kurt said, looking down. "But I was so nervous, and scared. And then I saw him. And I heard him sing. And he's just...wow. I...he's kind of freaking perfect, and attractive, and kind, and I don't know how to handle all my feelings about that."

"Kurt, breathe, and listen. I know, because this is Lima, Ohio, crushes aren't normally a safe thing for you. And for once in your life you're crushing on someone who has a great chance of liking you back. And that's terrifying. To know you want to give your heart to someone. To know they're willing to trust you with their heart. But it's okay to want that. It's okay to find him attractive, and think of him as perfect. You're allowed to do that." Carole said, reaching over and taking one of his hands.

"Thank you." Kurt gave her a small smile.

"Did he respond to your letter?" Carole asked.

"Yeah. He said he wasn't angry with me, and that he understood. He wished me luck on my own Sectionals. He's willing to wait until we're both ready to meet." Kurt said.

"Sounds like he's got a good head on his shoulders." Carole smiled.

"But it's so easy to write those words down. I don't know if he means them." Kurt said.

"Have you trusted every other letter he's ever sent?" Carole asked.

"Well, yeah." Kurt said.

"Then trust this one too. If he's as kind as you say, then he really does understand. Yeah, he might have been a little disappointed at first, but that's natural. That's human. But if he thought about it, and knew you were genuine in wanting to meet him, but couldn't, he'd understand." Carole said.

"I want to meet him. I feel terrible for not staying." Kurt said.

"There will be other chances." Carole said. "You just have to give it time."

"Time moves too slow." Kurt mumbled.

"Are you upset that you didn't really meet him, or are you more upset that he didn't get to see you?" Carole asked.

Kurt paused, looking thoughtful.

"I guess I hadn't thought about that." Kurt said.

She rubbed his hand, smiling.

"Give it time."

…...

Blaine felt a little silly, out of uniform, sneaking into an auditorium with Jeff and Nick at his side. But curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he pulled some of his allowance for gas money, road tripping it down to Lima. He needed to see Kurt, even if they didn't talk today. He wanted to be able to support him back.

It was easy enough to blend in the back, with other highschoolers, none of them paying three random guys in normal street clothes much attention. He spies Vocal Adrenaline right away, with their precision and robot-like stoic faces. They make the Warblers look positively laid back. Jeez.

They duck from the sight of the Crawford girls. The last thing he wants is them fawning over him, drawing attention. It's times like this that being the "attractive male lead" of a singing group most definitely doesn't come in handy. Luckily, they're all too busy giggling with each other to notice him.

There are obvious differences between McKinley and Dalton, but Blaine sees the kind of chaotic unity that exists, and knows what Kurt said was true. They're the best of the opposite ends of the spectrum, and he loves that. He loves that they're so alike and so different.

Vocal Adrenaline go first, going an upbeat combo of Ne-Yo's Closer and Ciara's 1, 2 Step. It's peppy, and completely in sync, and he can see where they were National Champions, but there's something missing. Their lead doesn't seem completely confident, shooting glances at the wings every so often. Weird.

Crawford does a mash up of LMFAO's Shots and PCD's Don't Cha, and Nick and Jeff are snickering behind their hands the entire time. Blaine clapped politely, but his attention was mostly on the group sitting down at the bottom rows, waiting their turn. One of them is Kurt. Kurt is less than twenty feet or so from him. Staying incognito is becoming harder, but he stays in his seat. They'll meet when they're ready.

Then it's the New Directions. The girls are dressed in soft yellow and white dresses, the boys in white pants and button downs, with matching yellow vests and ties. Jeff points out Rachel as she takes the lead. To her right is a pale, beautiful boy with perfectly coiffed hair, and Blaine sits up a little straighter. Is that Kurt? The music starts, it's uptempo, it's energetic, the New Directions all grin.

"_Remember those walls I built_

_ Well baby they're tumbling down_

_ They didn't even put up a fight_

_ They didn't even make a sound._"

They're dancing, and it's in unison, but there's an individual chaos to each one. Blaine can't keep his eyes off the stage.

"_It's like I've been awakened_

_ Every rule I had you breaking_

_ It's the risk that I'm taking_

_ I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_ Everywhere I'm looking now_

_ I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_ Baby I can feel your halo_

_ And don't it feel good!_"

"It's a mash up." Jeff whispered.

"_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_ I can see your halo halo halo_

_ I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, whoa)_

_ I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, whoa)_

_ And don't it feel good!_

_ I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure_

_ And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_ Oh now now!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_ I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_ I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh oh_

_ And don't it feel good!_

_ I can feel your halo halo halo_

_ I can see your halo halo halo_

_ I can feel your halo halo halo_

_ I can see you halo halo halo_"

"_I can see your halo, HALO_!" Rachel hits a long high note.

The audience applauds and the New Directions move to a more in unison pose, half of them turning their backs to the audience. The boy with the perfect hair steps forward, and Blaine elbows Jeff.

"_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_

_ Know there was something that, and something that I left behind_

_ When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets_

_ Leave something to remember, so they won't forget._" He sang

"_I was here_

_ I lived, I loved_

_ I was here_

_ I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

_ And it was more than I thought it would be_

_ I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_ I was here._" The half facing the crowd joins in.

"_I want to say I lived each day, until I died_

_ And know that I meant something in somebody's life_

_ The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave_

_ That I made a difference, and this world will see._" He sang.

The group spun, the second half facing the audience this time.

"_I was here_

_ I lived, I loved_

_ I was here_

_ I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

_ And it was more than I thought it would be_

_ I will leave my mark so everyone will know._"

They all spin to face the audience.

"_I was here_

_ I lived, I loved_

_ I was here_

_ I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

_ And it was more than I thought it would be_

_ I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_ I was here."_

_ "I just want them to know_

_ That I gave my all, did my best_

_ Brought someone to happiness_

_ Left this world a little better just because_

_ I was here_

_ I lived, I loved_

_ I was here_

_ I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

_ And it was more than I thought it would be_

_ I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_ I was here_." Kurt sang.

_"I lived!"_

_ "I lived."_

_ "I loved!"_

_ "I was here."_

_ "I did!"_

_ "I did."_

_ "I've done!"_

_ "I was here."_

_ "I lived!"_

_ "I lived."_

_ "I loved!"_

_ "I loved."_

_"I was here!"_ They sang out.

_"I was here."_ Kurt finished softly.

They get a standing ovation, and Kurt beams proudly, Rachel hugging him excitedly. Blaine is grinning like a fool, but he can't care. Jeff ribbed him a little, but both boys understand. Blaine pulled out a card and handed it to Jeff, who took off, nodding.

…...

"Rachel." Jeff handed over the card with a wink, before running off.

Rachel froze, shocked, as he bolted away. Then she looks down at the card, and smiled. Kurt hadn't noticed anything, talking excitedly with Mercedes. She walked over and tapped his shoulder, holding out the card.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Read it." She said.

_Kurt,_

_ I knew you'd be phenomenal._

_ Adoringly yours,_

_ Blaine_


	12. Ch Twelve: Cute Angst Never Hurt

_Blaine,_

_ We're both going to Regionals! Whether or not it's the same Regionals, we won't know until early December. But that's neither here nor there. Right now I'm focused on the happiness bubbled inside me from finally having a great solo, and that you were there, and that we won!_

_ I am glad that it's over, at the same time. The drama levels always rise to an almost unbearable amount around competition time. Unity in chaos should be our motto. What would be a good one for the Warblers? Non-snob, dapper fun? Ha._

_ Do you have any Thanksgiving plans? I think my dad is trying to reconnect with his sister and her family, which means a potentially awkward visit to Ann Arbor, Michigan, or awkward hosting as five strangers invade my home. I don't know which one is more nightmare inducing. My door doesn't have a lock._

_ Rachel can't stop talking about Jeff. Not in a romantic way, but just in general. Oh, speaking of romance, you tell Jeffery Sterling he owes me a response! Pronto. Yup, I'm demanding one this time._

_ Did I mention I'm happy you came to Sectionals? I am. I was kind of upset for running away last weekend, and Carole asked me if I was upset that we didn't formally meet, or if it was because you still didn't know how I looked. I think it was more of the latter._

_ I can't say I really had an image of what you would look like, before. Other than the bow ties and bright pants, of course. Ha. But I like how you look, I mean, it's fitting. Does that make any sense? I've reread it three times and it doesn't. How else can I say it? How you look coincides nicely with the you I know from the letters? I'm going to stop while I'm maybe a little ahead._

_ Thank you for thinking I was phenomenal. I do try. Ha. Tell Jeff to write!_

_ Blushingly yours,_

_ Kurt_

…...

Blaine looked so relieved by the paper in his hand, he's half slumped in the chair, not really paying attention to the people and conversations around him. Nick looked up from his German homework, noticing his roommates distraction.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"Kurt wrote." Blaine said, finally looking away from the paper.

"Oh? What did he say?" Nick asked.

"Here." Blaine passed it over.

Nick scanned the letter, smirking. Blaine had been worried for days that Kurt would panic about him having come, but Nick suspected that wouldn't be the case. Kurt had honestly wanted to meet Blaine, so much so that he found a way to their Sectionals. That had to meet something.

"Oh, looks like Jeff's in the doghouse." Nick laughed.

"Why am I in the doghouse?" Jeff asked, walking over.

"Kurt says you owe him a response. He's demanding it." Nick said, passing the letter over.

Jeff scanned it, blushing, and handed it to Blaine.

"Oops." Jeff said.

"Speaking of romance? What does he mean, Jeff?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"I...um...might have told him about my feelings for Nicky." Jeff admitted.

"That was your guy talk you didn't want to talk about?" Nick asked.

"Nicky, I am not so stereotypical to talk about my crush to my crush." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Well, now you can talk about your crush to your boyfriend." Nick grinned.

"You're such a dork." Jeff laughed, but leaned forward and kissed Nick's cheek.

"It's one of the reasons you love me." Nick winked.

"Uh huh. Whatever, Nicky." Jeff smirked.

"Jeff, the cookies were weeks ago. You've left him in the dark this long?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, crap!" Jeff said, looking surprised.. "I'll write him tonight."

"Do it while he's still on a high from Blaine telling him he was phenomenal." Nick laughed.

"We all thought he was great." Blaine said.

"We aren't all in love with him though, are we?" Nick countered.

Blaine blushed, looking down at the letter.

"I'm going to go work on my letter. See you at dinner." Jeff said, walking away.

"I'm not gonna say you should tell him through letter. But you should tell him some time." Nick said, watching his roommate.

"And if he doesn't feel he same way?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, B. Are we talking about the same guy? The guy who flirted, and baked, and sent you a cover of I Want To Hold Your Hand? The guy who found a way to Westerville, because despite his fears, he honestly does want to meet you? Cause that doesn't sound like a guy who doesn't feel the same way." Nick said.

Blaine looked thoughtful, rereading the letter.

"Mhmm." Nick said, turning back to his homework.

…...

_Kurt,_

_ I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to get back to you! Ah! Sorry. To make up for it, here is some honest and sincere groveling:_

_ You're performance at Sectionals was AMAZING. Almost as good as your cookies were delicious. Seriously, I almost turned into a puddle. Over cookies. Can I steal you? I guess not. I don't think Blaine or Nicky want to share. Ha._

_ So I took your advice and I told him. Actually, it was more like I attacked his face, and then he attacked back and then we talked. And now I have an adorable boyfriend who holds my books, and calls me Jeffie, and kisses me when I'm aggravated because he thinks I'm cute when I'm mad. Talk about crazy._

_ What about you and your love life? I don't think you've ever mentioned boys or anything, other than you're the only real out guy in the school. Has that changed since the "unmentionables" have been removed? I'm calling them "unmentionables" from now on._

_ I think that's all for now. I'm glad you made it to Westerville. Stay longer next time! Ha._

_ Jeff_

…...

"Boy, if you keep that love struck look on your face it's going to get stuck that way." Mercedes teased him during lunch.

"I can't help it." Kurt flushed, looking down at his tray. "He's so perfect, Cedes. He's talented, sweet, unfairly attractive."

"So he's the Dalton you?" Mercedes winked.

"Oh come off it." Kurt laughed. "He's literally the epitome of what I would wish for in a guy, and he came all the way to Lima to hide in our ragged auditorium and listen to us sing."

"Listen to _you_ sing." Mercedes corrected.

"Cedes!" Kurt gave an exasperated sigh. "When I agreed to write letters for a grade, I did not think it would lead me to _this_."

"Why do you make it sound like it's almost unbearable?" Mercedes asked.

"Because it is! Because he's perfect, and hours away, and it's a whole more _year_ before we're both in New York." Kurt said.

"Oh, boo." Mercedes shook her head. "I'm glad he came all the way down, and even though he didn't stay, it was good. Now you've both seen each other, heard each other, know each other. You're more real than you've ever been. That's why you're so frustrated. He's finally really real, and he's really far away."

"You're right." Kurt groaned, putting his elbow to the table as he hid his face in his hand.

"Of course I am." Mercedes smiled.

"Why did I have to ask for just letters?" Kurt mumbled.

"You could always write dirty things and make sure he opens them in private." Mercedes teased, giggling when he flushed bright pink.

"Cedes! I am not sending him smut!" Kurt gasped.

"Just trying to give helpful suggestions." Mercedes snickered.

"These are things and images I don't need in a public place." Kurt waved it away.

"My bad." Mercedes laughed, avoiding a french fry he tossed at her.

…...

A week later he smiled as two light blue envelopes sat on the kitchen table. He sat down and opened them. Homework could wait ten more minutes.

_Kurt,_

_ I'm glad that you're okay with me having come down. Relieved, really. I just really wanted to see you, and be able to support you like you did for me. You were fantastic, if I haven't said it enough. Jeff offered to hold my jaw for me so it didn't touch the ground. You're right, it's much better to hear you in person._

_ Jeff has been notified of his non-optional choice of writing back to you with the glad tidings I'm sure you're curious about. I think he felt bad. His attention span short circuits sometimes and with Sectionals he was even more all over the place. Nick's the only one who can really reign him in._

_ I can't say I had a concrete image of what you would look like, either. Your sketches gave me some idea, but none of it prepared me for actually seeing you. You're stunning, Kurt. So I agree, the you I got to see in person matches exactly who I know through these letters._

_ Alas, I have to go back to my non-snob, dapper fun. Your chaos was fun to witness._

_ Endearingly yours,_

_ Blaine_

Kurt smiled and then read Jeff's letter, laughing happily at being right. Those two were good together, and Kurt couldn't even fault Jeff for his delayed response. He was glad for them, but it made him look a little longingly at Blaine's letter. Could they have that someday? If not in Ohio, in New York? He honestly hoped so.


	13. Ch Thirteen Build Up Angst Kinda Hurts

_Kurt,_

_ Blaine won't be able to write for the next couple of weeks. He'll be home with his family dealing with some stuff, and doing his school work from home. We're all kind of thrown by it, but if you knew all the details maybe it would make more sense. It's not really my story to tell. I'm sorry._

_ Blaine wanted to write and be the one to tell you, but there was a lot of last minute things that popped up. I'm sure he'll write to you as soon as he can. You can always write to me and Jeff. (or send more cookies. Ha.) We hope you're doing well._

_ And thank you, for your "guy talk" with Jeff. I'm VERY grateful._

_ Nick (and Jeff)_

…...

Kurt tried not to be too disappointed. He understood sometimes things got in the way of the norm, and he was willing to stick it out. It would be weird, not hearing from Blaine for a few weeks. But he was resolved to not pout. He'd focus on school, and glee club, and friends, and family. He could be patient for Blaine.

Mercedes was willing to help him fill his time, inviting him places more, having sleepovers. Rachel was kind enough not to bring up the Warblers or their Sectionals performance. He would have laughed at the special treatment if he wasn't a little grateful for it.

"I have an idea." Rachel announced, sitting on his bed on a Friday night.

"Okay?" Kurt turned to face her. "About what?"

"Blaine." She said.

"What about him?" Kurt asked.

"I have an idea of what you should give him for Christmas." Rachel said.

"If you say something corny like my heart, or a kiss, I swear I will kick you out of this room and never speak to you _until_ Christmas." Kurt said.

"No." Rachel laughed. "Although those would be adorable choices in gift giving. I was thinking something a little more practical, but just as abstract."

"You have my attention." He said.

…...

"Do you think he'll write?" Jeff asked.

"We're not actually his pen pals. He doesn't have to write to us." Nick said.

"Do you think Blaine will write from home?" Jeff asked.

"He'll be too busy policing the chaos." Nick shook his head.

"I wish he wasn't going to be gone so long." Jeff sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Nick said.

"On one hand, though, it does give us some pretty nice privacy." Jeff smirked.

"Jeffery Sterling, are you suggesting I capitalize on my best friend and roommates absence in order to take advantage of my incredibly tempting boyfriend?" Nick asked, giving him a scandalized look.

"Oh, Nicholas, I'm not suggesting. I'm demanding." Jeff laughed, pulling him into a kiss.

Well, with an argument like that, Nick thought.

…...

Nick: You are missed.

Blaine: My bed better not be defiled.

Nick: I am shocked that you would think that!

Blaine: Nicky, Nicky, Nicky...you forget Wes's Christmas party.

Nick: That was one time, Blaine Anderson. ONE. And it wasn't even my fault.

Blaine: Is my bed defiled?

Nick: No. We've been perfect gentlemen. You're desk however...

Blaine: You're hysterical.

Nick: In all seriousness man, any wind of when you're coming back?

Blaine: After Thanksgiving at the latest.

Nick: Boo. Sooner.

Blaine: Has Kurt sent any letters?

Nick: Not since I sent him the letter you asked me to send. Do you think you could send one from home?

Blaine: And have my mother squeezing me for details? I'd rather keep Kurt out of this mess.

Nick: You could email me a letter, and I'll print and forward it.

Blaine: I might. It's been crazy.

Nick: Wanna talk about it?

Blaine: No. But thanks. Tell Jeff I said hi.

Nick: We miss you.

Blaine: I'll be home soon.

…...

_Kurt,_

_ Just because we're not your OBP buddy doesn't mean you can't write to us!_

_ Do you want those embarrassing stories on Blaine now? We could tell you and he'd never know. (mwahahahahahahaha.) But really, we miss your white envelope, and witty words. Don't leave us too!_

_ Blaine says he'll be back at Dalton maybe after Thanksgiving at the latest. We're hoping it's sooner, but we're not holding our breath._

_ How is school? How is Rachel? And Mercedes? Any advice needs? We're no sages, but we're good about listening and being there. We know Blaine misses you. I've offered to forward any letter to you that he emails. Mailing them from his own home is not a thing right now. Frustrating, we know. He hasn't even called. Just a few odd texts. Sigh._

_ No dwelling on missing Mr. Gel Head! I'm determined to be upbeat and chipper._

_ Story time: I know it's only my junior year, but I've been making deals with my uncle who lives in NYC, and he promises, if I can keep my 4.0, stay active in the Warblers, and move out of my parents house on my own dime, he will help me get my dance studio! Yaay. Be happy for me. I'm going to cry about homework, a lot, but that's where Nicky comes in handy with tissues and kisses._

_ Nicky and his parents are always talking some kind of business. Most of it goes over my head, to be honest, but I think he'll enjoy following in his dad's footsteps. Some dudes are just like that. What does your dad do? You're going on Broadway, right?_

_ NYC is going to be so amazing, Kurt. I can't wait. Only a little more than a year and we'll be off! It's going to be exciting. Does this mean I have to learn how to cook? Oh, never mind, Nicky can cook._

_ Jeff_

…...

Two weeks felt like such a long time when knowing you couldn't talk to someone. Kurt was still happy with his life, his family, his friends. But it felt odd, almost off, that he knew he wouldn't be hearing from Blaine. He hadn't realized how much he expected it, until now. He laughed when he got Jeff's letter, feeling a little bad for not having written them. He pulled out his notebook and worked on a reply.

_Jeff (and Nick),_

_ Thank you for the heads up about Blaine's absence. I bet you guys miss him a lot too. I know I'd feel weird if Mercedes, or Rachel, or Tina disappeared for two to three weeks._

_ School isn't bad, trudging a little bit. After Thanksgiving break, everything is pretty downhill for the rest of the semester. Rachel is good. She thinks the Warblers were fantastic, and she's proud to call you potential enemies. (I say enemies with the utmost love.) Mercedes and I have been working on clothes, just simple things, for fun. _

_ I think I'm all set in the advice department, but thanks for the offer. I'm glad to see my advice to the both of you worked out well._

_ Jeff, that's totally amazing! You'll do fantastic, and then when you get your dance studio, I'll be one of the first to sign up. I'll need to stay sharp if I want to take Broadway by storm. And rest assured, I will. I'm so excited for you! And for Nick. It's good to have a plan to go into something you'll enjoy._

_ My dad owns a tire and auto shop. It's a nice place, not too big, not too small. A good stream of loyal customers because my dad is a car magician. (A heritage I am a proud participating member of.)_

_Although, I can't imagine I'll be driving much in New York City. Taxi's and subways for me. Not that I could leave my baby._

_ Backstory time: When I was fifteen this guy kept having car troubles, so he sold it off to my dad, and we spent the summer rebuilding the transmission and fine tuning her. She's perfect now, and she was my sixteenth birthday present. She's a Navigator, if you're curious. Her name is Pamela._

_ Nick can cook? I'm good at baking, but food food is a hit and miss for me. Here's an idea, I'll bake, Nick cooks, and you can help us sweat off the calories with dance? Sounds good to me!_

_ Kurt_

_P.S. I do miss him a lot._

…...

"It's here!" Rachel said excitedly.

"What is?" Kurt looked up from his phone.

He was itching for the day to be over so he could start his Thanksgiving preparations. If he was going to have five strangers in his home, he wanted to take precautions.

"The information on Regionals." She said, revealing the envelope with a flourish. "Mr. Shue said I could announce our competitors."

"Rach?" Kurt asked, looking at her and then the envelope.

"We're going up against three groups. The Hip-stars, a lovable and surprisingly entertaining group of senior citizens. I have no doubt they'll have some sympathy vote in their court, but nothing we can't overcome. We're also facing the Key Notes, a group from slightly south of us, students at Key Stone Public High School. This is their first year as a competing show choir. And third..." She paused, gaining dramatic effect.

"Rachel." Kurt sighed, impatient.

"From Westerville, Ohio. The Dalton Academy Warblers." Rachel grinned.


	14. Ch Fourteen: Family Opposites

Nick bolted up from his sleep, confused as to why he was awake, when he heard the offending sound only to realize it was his phone. He glanced at the clock. Two in the morning? Who in the hell...Blaine? He looked at his phone, fumbling to answer it.

"Hullo?" he asked, his voice still thick from sleep.

"Nick. I'm so sorry, man. I didn't want to wake you." Blaine said.

"No...no. It's 'kay. Wussup?" Nick asked, clearing this throat.

"Nick," Blaine's voice cracked. "Can you come pick me up and bring me back to Dalton?"

Nick was awake now.

"Yeah. Where? I need to find pants." Nick climbed out of bed.

"I'm at...I'm at my house." Blaine said.

"Yeah, totally. I can be there in like...an hour? Forty if I speed." Nick said. "So, yeah, forty minutes."

"Thank you." Blaine said quietly.

Nick was panicking now. Blaine usually chewed him for even the idea of speeding.

"Should I text you when I get there?" Nick asked.

"Just...um...park nearby, and I'll find you." Blaine said.

"Okay." Nick said. "Do you want me to stay on the phone? I could keep you on speaker while I drive or something."

"No. It's fine. I'll...I'll see you." Blaine said, hanging up.

Nick frantically grabbed the pair of pajama pants he'd been too warm to wear to bed and a Dalton t-shirt, slipping on his sneakers without worrying about socks. He grabbed his wallet and keys, and tucking them into his pockets with his phone, made a hasty and quiet exit out of his dorm. He wondered for a moment if he should get Jeff, but then decided to let the boy sleep. He'd explain it to him after they got back.

…...

Nick had been to the Anderson residence half a dozen times in the years that he'd known Blaine, but not since their last summer. After that Blaine had asked people not to come over. He didn't willingly relinquish details, and no one pressed extra hard. They knew what it was like to not always have a perfect home life. They supported him in any other way they could.

He lived in a overly Stepford looking cul-de-sac, with white houses with red painted doors, and black shutters. It looked like the perfect horror movie setting in the dark of the early morning. Nick parked in front of Blaine's neighbors, flashing his hazards twice before turning off his lights. He watched Blaine's house as the front door opened and Blaine crept out, a duffel bag slung across his back, and two small suitcases.

Nick let out a soft sigh. Blaine didn't go home with luggage.

Blaine opened the back door on the passenger side and slid his things in, before closing the door and climbing into the front seat. Nick pulled away as Blaine buckled up, he flicked the lights back on as they drove away.

"Thank you." Blaine said.

"No problem, man." Nick smiled. "What are roommates for?"

Blaine gave him a tired smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked.

"Maybe, but not right now." Blaine said.

"Okay." Nick said.

They rode in silence for a while, just watching the road, neither bothering with the radio. Nick knew when to let Blaine stew in his thoughts, and he had a few of his own floating around. They had three days before Thanksgiving break. The part of his brain that demanded a plan kicked into action.

"Hey, Blaine." Nick said.

"Yeah?" Blaine glanced over at him.

"I know you hate when I offer it, but I really want you to know I have a complete guest house almost going to waste, and Mom keeps going on about how much she's making for Thanksgiving dinner. Jeff's coming down. You should too." Nick said.

"Jeff's going?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. His parents are going to Saudi Arabia, and Mom wants to meet him formally, as the boyfriend of her son kind of thing." Nick nodded. "And you know Jeff's opinion of traveling during holidays, unless they're seeing family. Which, they aren't."

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "Sure. I'll come down."

"Awesome. If you love it, it's totally yours for the summer. I mean it. We could work on music and you could keep me from strangling Tyler or Steven. They think because they're college kids now, I'm the equivalent of an infant. It's borderline insufferable." Nick said, giving a slight huff. "You know Mom and Dad won't mind. Sometimes I think they consider you the fourth son they didn't dare try raising with the three of us already in existence."

That got Blaine to smile.

"I'll think about it." Blaine said.

"Kurt's gonna be happy you're back." Nick said. "He misses you as much as we do."

"I've missed him too." Blaine admitted. "I've missed all of you."

"I know." Nick smiled. "Which is why I'm totally okay with being up before five am."

Blaine chuckled, looking gratefully at him.

…...

_Blaine,_

_ I know Jeff said something about you probably not being back until after Thanksgiving, but my world is a bit chaotic, so I'm writing and then you'll have something when you get back. Everybody wins!_

_ My dad's sister is coming down, her name is Lily, with her husband, Jacob, and three children, David, Benjamin, and Marcus. David is my age, Ben is two years younger, and Marcus is eleven. I've taken the necessary precautions of making my bathroom as stranger-friendly as possible, and storing my more valuable, questionable, and designer things upstairs in the attic. They may be family, but I've never met them, so...yeah._

_ I don't know why it got sent out earlier than they said, but the Regionals information came in and guess who's going to be seeing each other in a little under a month? I'm really trying hard not to freak out. Not in the bad way! In the really excited, a little nervous, but definitely happy way. I think I know what Jeff and Nick look like now. (I totally called it when I saw them flirting with fist bumps and winks at Sectionals, and according to Rachel, I was right.) I'm excited to meet them too._

_ I've really missed writing to you. Things have been okay here, mostly just holiday prep work. I don't think you ever told me what your holiday plans were. Try not to go into a turkey coma! (Or do, it's the one holiday I do.) Write back as soon as you can._

_ Patiently yours,_

_ Kurt_

…...

"Blaine! You're back!" Jeff launched himself at Blaine at breakfast.

"I'm back." Blaine smiled.

"I've missed you." Jeff said, slightly muffled by Blaine's blazer.

"I've missed you too, Jeffie." Blaine chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Jeff asked.

"It was a quick chance opportunity. Plus you're fun to surprise." Blaine said easily, ignoring the slight look he got from Nick.

"Fair enough. Oh! Guess what came in the mail yesterday." Jeff said, stepping back.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, right. I totally forgot." Nick said.

Jeff reached into his backpack and pulled out a white envelope, holding it out to Blaine, who perked up. Glancing from the envelope, back to Jeff.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked.

"Seriously. It's his first letter since the one responding to the one I sent asking him to not not write because you weren't here." Jeff said. "But this one is addressed to you, so it's got to have some kind of big news or he would have waited."

Blaine took the envelope, ripping it open. He scanned the letter, smiling fondly until he got to a certain point and then his face turned to surprise, and then excited.

"Your face is like watching a movie on mute. It looks interesting, but hell if I know what you're saying." Nick mused.

"Kurt's going to be at Regionals." Blaine said.

"Yes!" Jeff cheered loudly, garnering several looks.

"And he's excited to meet you both." Blaine said.

"As he should be." Jeff smirked.

"Also known as, we're excited to meet him too." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Does he know what we look like?" Jeff asked.

"Apparently he guessed and Rachel confirmed who you were when she gave you the letter." Blaine said. "He said he saw you guys fist bump and wink at each other at Sectionals."

"Boy's got the eyes of a hawk." Nick said.

"More like of a fashion hunter." Blaine smiled.

"Anything else?" Jeff asked.

"Just that he has family he's never met coming into town." Blaine said.

"That's always fun." Nick snickered. "Oh, Jeff. Blaine's coming to Thanksgiving."

"Right on." Jeff brightened.

Blaine glanced back at the letter.

"Oh, go write back. We know you've missed him too." Jeff nudged him.

Blaine smiled, and pulled out his binder to make a reply. Jeff and Nick fell into easy conversation leaving Blaine to his letter.

…...

Kurt was sitting with David in the living room, watching Ben and Marcus play some kind of video game. It really didn't interest Kurt all that much, but his dad had all but bribed him with whatever he wanted if he stuck around his cousins and made an effort. So here he was...making an effort of not looking bored.

"Kurt, sweetie." Carole came home, mail in hand.

"Really?" Kurt perked up, looking at the stack in her hand.

She smiled and handed him a light blue envelope. He beamed when he saw Blaine's scrawl across the top. He opened it quickly, unfolding the letter.

_Kurt,_

_ Your letters, as always, are perfectly timed. I got back the day after it came. With the amount of time it will take to be sent, I'll probably be at Nick's, with his family, and Nick and Jeff, happily working myself into one of the best turkey coma's of my life. (It's my one super cheat day too. I totally understand.)_

_ I hope reconnecting with your dad's family is going well. Nick sympathizes with you. I don't know many family members outside of my immediate family, except my Uncle Kent and Uncle Tony. They're my mother's brothers. You'd like them, I think. They live around New Jersey. Maybe you'll meet them someday. Tony likes Broadway a lot. [Insert thinly veiled awards joke here.]_

_ I can't believe it. Just under a month and you'll be there. And I'll be there. If you feel sick again, don't wear Marc Jacobs and I'll bring the bucket. Ha. I can't wait to see you either. It'll be my Christmas present this year. Too cheesy? I'm sorry, my cheese just builds up when I'm missing someone, and then it spews over. Like the canned stuff. (I'm more of a block of sharp cheddar man myself.)_

_ I have to pack for Nick's and catch up on my mountain of homework. I'll write again soon._

_ Continuously yours,_

_ Blaine_

"You have a pen pal or something?" David asked.

"Yeah. Our school is doing that Ohio Buddy Program. Mine turned out to be pretty cool." Kurt nodded.

"I'd hope so, grinning like that." David laughed.

"I get to meet him in a month. We're both going to the same show choir competition." Kurt said.

"Sounds cool. I don't sing, but my girlfriend competes in those, back in Michigan." David said.

"That's cool." Kurt said. "Is she good?"

"I think so, but she says I'm biased." David shrugged. "They always make it to Nationals, so that's got to say something."

"Totally." Kurt nodded.

"I'll have to tell her to keep an eye out for your group if you both end up at Nationals." David said. "What's your groups name?"

"The New Directions." Kurt said.

"Cool. She's in The Glory Tones." David said.

Kurt smirked at the name, and David nodded in silent agreement. After a moment they both broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked.

"You wouldn't get it, you're too young." David teased.

"By two years!" Ben argued.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. Maybe reconnecting with his family could be cool.


	15. Ch Fifteen: Regionals Part One

Kurt's trying really hard to figure out how one holiday managed to make this world go to hell in a hand basket. It wasn't anything his family did. He actually started enjoying having his cousins around. Not as a thing he would want all the time, but he could see hanging out with them during special events and holidays.

No, it was the phone call that came the day after Thanksgiving. The one from Mercedes.

"So Rachel had an allergic reaction to some pseudo-meat product her family had for Thanksgiving." She said.

"That sucks. How is she?" Kurt asked.

"Fuming. She had to be taken to the hospital but they gave her the wrong steroids." She said.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"It means she can't even talk for at least two weeks. And then even after that she'll have to work her way back up to normal slowly." Mercedes said.

"Wait. Weeks? But what does that mean-"

"She can't compete in Regionals." Mercedes cut him off.

"Oh my god." Kurt's eyes went wide. "There's no way she's going to be okay with that."

"Actually, she's already told Mr. Shue who she wants to replace her." Mercedes sounded amused.

"Wait. Whoa. What? Who?" Kurt asked.

"You."

And that's why he's sitting in glee club the Monday after his holiday, looking at a gesticulating, but silent Rachel Berry and wondering when his life is going to feel real again. He glances at Finn who won't really look at him. His stepbrother had stepped down from his half of the duet.

"We're bros, but I can't sing a love song with my brother." Finn looked at him, begging him to understand.

Finn's come a long way in being a brotherly figure to Kurt, and even though it feels a little more awkward to let him step down, he nods and accepts it. Which prompts Rachel to believe she has the power to appoint a suitable replacement for Finn.

"Noah." Kurt finally said.

"What?" Puck tuned in, having chosen to ignore Berry's attempts at dictatorship.

"I think you should take the second half of the duet. Your voice suits the song and the style really well, and it's been a while since you've gotten an honest moment to shine." Kurt said, turning sideways to look up at him. "That is, if you're okay with singing a duet with me."

"Hell to the yeah, I'm okay with singing the greatest song The Darkness ever produced with you, man." Puck snorted. "I'm down."

Kurt turned to Rachel who stopped waving and actually looked...thoughtful.

"Rachel. You can't speak. You can't sing. We love you, but Mr. Shue _is_ capable of leading us." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Heal first. Diva second. Remember?"

Rachel gave a small, embarrassed smile and nodded.

"Dude, that was totally Jedi." Sam said.

"These are not the divas you are looking for." Kurt countered with a hand wave.

He got several appreciative looks for the reference parody.

"What?" He looked at them. "My dad likes the movies."

Sam shook his head, raising his hand for a high-five. Kurt shrugged, and lifted his hand.

…...

_Blaine,_

_ I wish I could tell you every impossible and utterly insane thing that's been going on, but because most of it has, in some way, to do with Regionals, I guess it's best if I just hold off. Maybe I'll tell you in person. I like the sound of that._

_ Are things crazy for you? How was Thanksgiving at the casa de Nick? My family time turned out pretty well. My cousins aren't half bad, and one of them is dating a girl who might be competition in Nationals. (Granted we place. I'm at least trying to sound humble over here. Is it working?) Her group is called The Glory Tones, Blaine. I kid you not._

_I'm currently very sore and tired, and both ready for Regionals to be here, and kind of wanting to push it back just a bit. The second half of this semester normally goes by quickly, but I guess I didn't factor in competitions. I'll be happy when winter break hits. Minus the unnecessary amounts of snow._

_Don't get me wrong, I can appreciate a picturesque winter landscape as much as the next person, but when my socks get wet, winter is officially no more fun. Oh jeez, you're probably one of those people who loves snow and rolling in it, and having snow ball fights in the school courtyard or something, aren't you? Don't worry. I'm sure you're adorable when your snow logged, just don't expect hugs until you're warm and dry._

_ Speaking of warm and dry, I'm going to collapse and sleep until Regionals. See you there!_

_ Anticipatingly yours,_

_ Kurt_

…...

Blaine smiled at the letter. He glanced at the chaos around him in the Warbler's rehearsal room and sighed. Yeah, he could relate.

"Kurt wrote?" Jeff plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Yeah. Everyone's feeling the chaos of Regionals apparently." Blaine said.

"We wouldn't be in this much of a mess if David and Thad could just agree on a set list longer than a day." Jeff muttered.

"Wow. That's a little dark coming from you." Blaine said.

"Stress does ugly things to us, Blainey. I don't know how you do it." Jeff sighed dramatically.

"I guess I just have the right distraction." Blaine joked.

"Ah, young love. I can relate." Jeff winked. "So are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt that you love him." Jeff said, a little loudly.

"Who is Blaine in love with?" Ross asked.

"No one. Nothing." Blaine said quickly, too quickly.

The Warblers are looking at him now. Blaine shot a look to Jeff.

"Oops." Jeff whispered.

…...

Kurt shuffled into glee practice, finally letting his shoulders slump in exhaustion as he sits down. If he wasn't so grateful for Rachel Berry, he'd kill her. He'd honestly kill her.

"Plotting murder?" Mercedes teased, sitting down.

"Almost." Kurt sighed.

"You'll be fantastic. But maybe you should sleep more." Mercedes said.

"I try, and she calls. I turn off my phone, she visits Finn and casually happens into my room." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm dying, Cedes."

"Okay. I'm sleeping over tonight." Mercedes said.

"What?" He perked up.

"I'm staying over and making sure everyone lets you sleep. I don't care if the Pope comes knocking with an engraved invitation. You are getting some sleep, boo." Mercedes said.

"Can I marry you? Can we just adopt 2.5 mixed babies and grow old together?" Kurt threw his arms around her.

"I love you too." She laughed.

"Kurt Hummel?" a voice asked.

"Unfortunately present." Kurt looked up, surprised to see a messenger. "I mean, yes. I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Delivery for you." the messenger brought in a bouquet of blue and red roses and an envelope.

"Oh, wow. Thank you." Kurt said, accepting them.

"No problem. Have a good day." the messenger smiled and strode out.

"I don't feel like I really need to ask, but who are they from?" Mercedes smiled.

Kurt laughed and opened the envelope.

_Kurt,_

_ My holidays were surprisingly enjoyable, thank you. I'm glad everything worked out with your family. Everyone deserves a chance to reconnect with the people who should matter to you._

_ Say no more about Regionals, trust me, I completely understand. We may end up looking dapper and seamless by competition time, but the weeks prior aren't always pretty. I'll leave it at that. I don't know if it would be possible to sleep for three weeks, but do try and get some sleep. Half the time I'm threatening Nick with taking away his coffee machine and tying him to his bed until he sleeps so I can sleep. The pros and cons of sharing a fourteen by fifteen space with someone._

_ The Glory Tones. I. Um. Wow._

_ I'm kind of enormously okay with being named after a bird now. _

_ Jeff and Nick say hello and they wish you the best in your chaos and hope that you do the same. Win or lose, we're still your friends, and we'll be supporting you as much as we're competing against you. Friendly competition and all that jazz. I should probably wrap it up. Wes refound his gavel. That sounds like a metaphor, but it really isn't._

_ Un-metaphorically yours, _

_ Blaine_

_P.S. The flowers are for good luck. Break a leg! (Yes, they're early. I thought you could use some cheering up.)_

"Blaine." He finally said.

"Mhmm. And he's sending you flowers now, is he?" Mercedes teased.

"They're for good luck. He says he'll be supporting me as much as he's competing against me." Kurt smiled, smelling the flowers.

"That's sweet, boo." Mercedes said.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed. "At least I fell for a gentleman."

…...

Columbus has always been one of Blaine's favorite parts about Ohio, but it's never held more appeal than it does now. He packed meticulously, and ignored Nick's many jokes at his expense, too happy to really care. He knows Nick is excited, and excited for him, so he shrugs them off.

"We'll drop our things off in our rooms, and then meet for a short run through, and then we'll go to the theatre for Regionals. We're second on the performing list, just after the Key Notes, and followed by the Hip-stars." Wes said.

"How can you honestly say there name with a straight face?" Jeff asked.

"It's why he's the boss man." Blaine murmured.

Jeff lets out a noise like a dying moose, clamping his hand over his mouth to smother a horribly obvious laugh. No one else heard Blaine, so they're all giving Jeff odd looks. Jeff shoots him a look, but doesn't try and get revenge. He had that coming.

They pull into Columbus and Blaine does his best not to fidget, letting out a long breath.

"You're supposed to lose you breath after you see him, Blainey. Not before." Nick teased.

"But technically he has seen him." Jeff said.

"Semantics." Nick waved it off.

Blaine rolls his eyes, but his lips twitch into a barely there smile.

"You guys are probably going to be so adorable it will hurt." Jeff said.

"Hello pot, have you met kettle?" Blaine retorted.

"Touche, good sir." Jeff relented.

"Are you saying we're adorable, Blainey?" Nick cooed, leaning over him to kiss Jeff.

"HAND CHECK!"


	16. Ch Sixteen: Regionals Part Two

Kurt packs and repacks twice. He spends a whole afternoon consulting with Mercedes and Tina in a serious tones. Burt checks in on them once, joking about it feeling more like a UN meeting than a conversation about clothes. Kurt tries to look patient with his dad, but Burt can see the nerves underneath it all, and knows how to take his cues.

Columbus is a nice place. Kurt's been there maybe half a dozen times with his family, but everything feels foreign and new when they step off the yellow bus and into their hotel to drop off their things. Rachel is scribbling furiously on a note pad, Kurt humming and nodding at different intervals as he pays half attention to her. Mercedes has been spending at least three nights a week at his house every week since Thanksgiving to make sure he gets sleep. It's humorous, but he's also very grateful.

They're the last to perform, but Kurt doesn't mind. He's secretly pleased the New Directions and the Warblers aren't going back to back. They'll have a chance to support each other. Mercedes links arms with him and smiled, seeming to share his thoughts.

"So, do you think we'll be in the same hotel?" She asked.

Kurt froze in his step.

…...

Blaine adjusts his tie, and then tugs at his blazer, looking in the mirror one last time.

"You look perfect." Jeff said, sprawled across the bed.

"He's already seen you perform once." Nick said, sitting beside his boyfriend.

Blaine looked at them through the mirror, giving him a look that said '_not the point._'

"It'll be great." Jeff said.

"Have we ever steered you wrong?" Nick asked.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow and Nick looked apologetic.

"On second thought, don't answer that." Nick said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Warblers to the lobby." David said.

…...

The theatre is the Hip-stars turf, and it's nice and classic looking. Not as upscale as the Dalton auditorium, but well worn and welcoming. Kurt decides he likes it. Rachel sits next to the group even though she's not in costume, looking a little mournfully. Kurt takes her hand, lacing their fingers.

"You would have been great today. Thank you for supporting us, and giving me a chance to shine." He murmured.

She gives him an adoring smile and squeezes his hand, nodding. With her free hand she jots down a note and shows him: _Your Blaine won't know what hit him._

He smiled, turning his head away to fight the blush rising on his cheeks. He gives her hand a faint squeeze.

The Key Notes are up first with a medley of early Britney Spears songs. It's cute, and nostalgic, and Santana is shaking her head at something Britney murmurs to her about knowing she was here. Kurt gives them a polite applause. They did well for a first Regionals competition. It makes him think about their first competition. The look on several faces tell him his friends are on a similar wave of memories.

Kurt hasn't seen any navy and red sitting in the audience, but there's a gap in the seats where he suspects they'll be after they perform. He tries not to memorize where it is. He tells himself he will not sing to that particular section with any more zeal than the other sections. He's lying through his perfect teeth. Oh well, he had to try.

The Key Notes take their leave and a moment later the Dalton Academy Warblers are perfectly placed on the stage, looking like one powerful unit. Kurt scans them and then frowns. He doesn't see Blaine. He catches sight of Nick and Jeff though. Before he can over think it, one of the boys has started a beat, and a harmony rises up. The Warblers shift, the the clump in the middle parts to reveal a confident Blaine walking down the risers.

"_So I got my boots on, got the right mount of leather_

_ And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_

_ And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_

_ All we need in this world is some love_"

Kurt wants to laugh when Blaine actually struts, but it caught in his throat when the last line is sung in his direction. Rachel looked over at him, smug.

"_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side_

_ Baby tonight_

_ It's a struggle, gotta rumble, trying to find it_

_ But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_ Yeah, If I had you, then money, fame, and fortune_

_ Never could compete_

_ If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_ You y-y-y-y-you_

_ You y-y-y-y-you_

_ You y-y-y-y-you_

_ If I had you._

_ From New York to LA getting high, rock n' rolling_

_ Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_ Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's_

_ What they need in this world is some love_

_ There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line_

_ Baby tonight_

It's a struggle, gotta rumble, trying to find it

_ But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_ Yeah, If I had you, then money, fame, and fortune_

_ Never could compete_

_ If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_ You y-y-y-y-you_

_ You y-y-y-y-you_

_ You y-y-y-y-you_

_ The flashing of the lights_

_ It might feel so good_

_ But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_

_ The fashion and the stage_

_ It might get me high_

_ But it don't mean a thing tonight_."

Blaine threw a wink in Kurt's direction and he gasped. He does know where he's sitting. Oh.

"_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_ Yeah, If I had you, then money, fame, and fortune_

_ Never could compete_

_ If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_ You y-y-y-y-you_

_ You y-y-y-y-you_

_ You y-y-y-y-you_

_ If I had you."_

There's a warm applause. Kurt shook his head, but grinned. The Warblers pause and then spin, falling into a slower song.

_"Summer after high school when we first met_

_ We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_ And on my eighteenth birthday_

_ We got matching tattoos_

_ Used to steal your parents liquor_

_ And climb to the roof_

_ Talk about our future_

_ Like we had a clue_

_ Never planned that one day_

_ I'd be losing you_

_ In another life_

_ I would be your boy_

_ We'd keep all our promises_

_ Be us against the world_

_ In another life_

_ I would make you stay_

_ So I don't have to say_

_ You were the one that got away_

_ The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_ Never one without the other, we made a pact_

_ Sometimes when I miss you_

_ I put those records on, whoa._

_ Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_ Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_ It's time to face the music_

_ I'm no longer your muse_

_ But in another life_

_I would be your boy_

_ We'd keep all our promises_

_ Be us against the world_

_ In another life_

_ I would make you stay_

_ So I don't have to say_

_ You were the one that got away_

_ The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_ The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_ The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The one that got away_

_ In another life_

_ I would make you stay_

_ So I don't have to say_

_ You were the one that got away_

_ The one that got away."_

The applause is excited and warm and Kurt stands with a few of his friends and whistles. Blaine glances in his direction, but the stage lights are too bright, but he beams happily. They bow as one and walk off the stage, perfectly composed.

The Hip-stars are endearing, and they put an comical but honestly excited performance of the Lazy Song, and Just The Way You Are. Kurt and Finn share a fist bump at the second song. He's glad they're back on comfortable terms with each other.

Just as the New Directions are going backstage, the Warblers are taking their reserved seats. Kurt adjusts his outfit and beamed at Mercedes, excited. He loves what they've done with their costumes. The boys are in black slacks, and the girls black frilly skirts. Their tops are currently hidden by very rock looking, long sleeve, jackets that double button all the way up his neck. They look pretty bad ass, and he fist bumps Puck. This is their moment. Puck nodded, looking ready.

All the boys but Kurt go out first from one side of the stage, Puck kicking it off.

"_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel_

_ My heart's in over drive and you're behind the steering wheel._"

Kurt comes out from the other side, the girls as his entourage.

"_Touching you, touching me_

_ Touching you, god you're touching me_!"

The choreography is playful, hinting at being dirty, and more fun than Kurt expected. The spotlights make the temperature sky rocket on his skin.

"_I believe in a thing called love_

_ Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_ There's a chance we could make it now_

_ We'll be rocking till the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_ Ooh!_" the group sings.

"_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day_

_ You got me in a spin by everything is A O-kay!_" Kurt sings

Puck and Kurt run to different edges of the stage.

"_Touching you, touching me_

_ Touching you, god you're touching me._" the sing at the audience.

Grinning, they return to formation.

"_I believe in a thing called love_

_ Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_ There's a chance we could make it now_

_ We'll be locking till the sun goes down_

_ I believe in a thing called love!_" the group sings.

Puck and Kurt run to the edge again, but swap sides. Too late Kurt thinks he sees navy and red.

"_Touching you, touching me_

_ Touching you, god you're touching me._"

He winks at the Warblers and follows Puck back to formation again.

"_I believe in a thing called love_

_ Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_ There's a chance we could make it now_

_ We'll be rocking till the sun goes down_

_ I believe in a thing called love_

_ Ooh!_"

Everyone but Kurt leave the stage. Kurt unbuttons his jacket, but doesn't open it. Not yet. He puts himself in character, and looks at the audience with a serious face.

"It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M." he says, signing with the last part.

"Just put your paws up." He shows them how. "Cause you were born this way, baby."

Mercedes and Tina have walked back out by this point, jackets unbuttoned, but on. They pull open his jacket to show a white t-shirt that says LIKES BOYS. The beat kicked in and they started shaking to the beat, the rest of the group coming out, jackets unbuttoned, but barely open.

"_My mama told me when I was young_

_ We are all born superstars_

_ She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_ In the glass of her boudoir._" Tina sang.

"_There's nothing wrong with loving who you are_

_ She said, cause He made you perfect, babe_

_ So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far_

_ Listen to me when I say._" Mercedes sang.

"_I'm beautiful in my way_

_ Cause God makes no mistakes_

_ I'm on the right track, baby_

_ I was born this way_

_ Don't hide yourself in regret_

_ Just love yourself and you're set_

_ I'm on the right track, baby_

_ I was born this way, born this way._"

They're shucking their jackets now, throwing them to the side, shirts for everyone to read.

"_Ooh there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_ Baby, I was both this way_

_ Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way._"

"_Don't be a drag, just be a queen._" Kurt sang, making a crown with his hands.

"_Don't be a drag, just be a queen._" Tina mimicked him.

"_Don't be a drag, just be a queen._" Mercedes followed.

"_Don't be._" They sang.

"_Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

_ So we can rejoice to the truth_

_ In the religion of the insecure_

_ I must be myself, respect my youth._" Tina sang.

"_A different lover is not a sin_

_ Believe in capital H-I-M_

_ I love my life, I love this record and_

_ Mi amore vole fe yah._" Mercedes sang.

"_I'm beautiful in my way_

_ Cause God makes no mistakes_

_ I'm on the right track, baby_

_ I was born this way_

_ Don't hide yourself in regret_

_ Just love yourself and you're set_

_ I'm on the right track, baby_

_ I was born this way._

_ Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_ Baby, I was born this way_

_ Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way._"

"_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_ Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_ You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_ You're Lebanese, you're orient._

_ Whether life's disabilities_

_ Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_ Rejoice and love yourself today_

_ Cause baby, you were born this way._" Kurt sang.

"_No matter gay, straight or bi_

_ Lesbian, transgendered life_

_ I'm on the right track, baby_

_ I was born to survive_

_ No matter black, white or beige_

_ Chola or orient made_

_ I'm on the right track, baby_

_ I was born to be brave."_ Mercedes sang.

"_I'm beautiful in my way_

_ Cause God makes no mistakes_

_ I'm on the right track, baby_

_ I was born this way_

_ Don't hide yourself in regret_

_ Just love yourself and you're set_

_ I'm on the right track, baby_

_ I was born this way, yeah._

_ Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way  
I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey._"

They have a standing ovation, and Kurt feels like his hearts about the run out of his chest as they line up and bow before exiting. Mercedes and Tina are hugging him excitedly, some of the others gathering the jackets.

"That was so good!" Tina whispered.

"I can't believe we just did that." Kurt breathed.

He looked at his two best friends watching him with slightly worried expression and he grinned, pulling them into a hug.

"That was amazing!" He said.


	17. Ch Seventeen: Regionals Part Three

The winner won't be announced until noon the next day, so as soon as the New Directions are finished, the MC is thanking them all for wonderful performances and excusing them. Kurt feels jittery. He wants to dash over to the Warblers and find Blaine then and there, but Mr. Shue is ushering them back onto the old, yellow bus and back to the hotel. Kurt tries not to whine. Mercedes holds his hand, shooting him sympathetic looks.

He's trying not to feel frustrated at Mr. Shue. Really, he never even told his teacher that he'd been hoping to meet Blaine today. His last hope is that Orion, Ohio is small enough that all the show choirs ended up at the same hotel. His hopes rise a little when they step into the lobby and see a few of the Key Notes sitting in the chairs, chatting happily with each other.

"Kurt Hummel!" a voice yelled.

Kurt froze, looking at his friends, but all of them are in front of him, turning curiously, and the voice was definitely coming from behind him. He turned slowly, trying not to look hopeful as he sees two boys standing side by side, grinning at him.

"Nick! Jeff!" Kurt burst, lunging forward to hug them.

The boys laughed, hugging him at the same time. The warmth of their hug, the feel of them actually in his arms, makes everything seem so much more real. They aren't just names on a paper, or an address, or performers on a stage. This is Nick and Jeff, two people who befriended him because they wanted to, and cared about him without having to. He's smiling like a fool when he finally releases them, but he can't help it.

"Wow. Kurt, you're beautiful." Jeff blurted.

Kurt blushed, his smile not fading.

"And your performance was amazing!" Nick added.

"I can't believe you guys are really here." Kurt said.

"Well, we're not the only ones." Jeff said.

Kurt blinked, realizing what he meant, and looks passed them just as Blaine stepped into the lobby. The air rushes out of him. Blaine pockets his phone and looks up, eyes landing on him immediately. There's a half step where Blaine pauses, but then he's smiling and Jeff and Nick are moving so Kurt can take the four steps to throw himself into Blaine's arms.

He closes his eyes so tightly, it should hurt, but he focuses on hugging Blaine. Blaine. His Blaine. The feel, the warmth, the real. Blaine's holding onto him just as tightly and it makes a nervous laugh bubble and escape. It's a long moment before they release each other, staring mutely with matching smiles.

"Hi." Blaine finally managed.

"Hi." Kurt breathed.

"You were great." They said at the same time, breaking into nervous laughter.

"Thank you." Kurt said.

"Thank you, as well." Blaine said.

"As much as your final union is cute and heartwarming, you're about to get weird looks from people trying to get through the front door." Jeff said, appearing beside Kurt.

The two looked apologetic and walked further into the lobby. Kurt glanced at the New Directions who are all watching unabashedly. The Warblers, despite their claims of dapper politeness, don't seem very eager to give them privacy either.

"Are you Kurt?" a boy asked.

Kurt blinked, and nodded.

"Ross." Nick said, tone warning.

"Warbler Code." David added quietly.

"I'm sorry about them." Blaine chuckled.

"I really have no room to judge." Kurt shrugged, tilting his head to his own friends.

"Two opposites, so the same." Blaine mused.

"That seems to be us." Kurt smiled.

"It's really good to finally meet you, Kurt." Blaine grinned.

Kurt tries not to outwardly melt at the sound of his name.

"And we don't even need a bucket." Kurt joked. "It's really good to meet you too, Blaine."

Blaine's face lights up even more, and Kurt wants to take his hand, but it feels strange and unsure to be initiating that kind of thing so soon after meeting.

"There's a coffee shop less than a block from here. Would you want to get a cup with me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked ready to agree, but paused and looked at Mercedes.

"Go, boo. We got you covered." She smiled.

"Hi, Mercedes. It's nice to finally meet you." Blaine said.

"Likewise." Mercedes nodded.

"Oh, right." Kurt flushed. "Blaine, this is Mercedes, of course, and Tina, and Rachel."

The three girls stepped forward, and Blaine gave them short, warm hugs.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Kurt's talked a lot about you." Blaine said.

"It's great to finally see you in person." Tina nodded.

Rachel wrote on a piece of paper: _You were valiant competition, today. Congratulations._

"Thank you." Blaine smiled, but looked confused.

"I can explain over coffee." Kurt said.

"Right. Shall we, then?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt smiled.

"Aww, do we get no quality Kurt time?" Jeff pouts.

Kurt laughed, looking at Blaine with a half shrug.

"Oh, I suppose." Blaine said, a small smile betraying his expression.

"Yes!" Nick and Jeff practically latch themselves to Kurt's arms.

It should feel weird having two people clinging to him, but Kurt just laughs, because this is exactly how he imagined them through their letters. Nick holds a little more politely on his arm, but Jeff is too excited, more child-like. Blaine looks apologetic. Kurt's still too happy to care about how absurd it looks.

The four find a table and get their respective coffee orders before settling in. The Dalton boys are quick to shed blazers and loosen ties. They aren't in a competitive place anymore. They're just friends, meeting over coffee.

"You medley was great. Adam Lambert and Katy Perry, I'm impressed." Kurt said.

"Ours? Yours!" Jeff said.

"The Darkness and Lady Gaga." Nick looked impressed.

"They were both phenomenal numbers. And what you did with your Lady Gaga number was incredibly brave, and wonderful." Blaine said.

Kurt blushed, glancing down at his half buttoned jacket, the top of the t-shirt barely visible.

"Thank you." He said. "The number actually came about months ago while Rachel was suffering from some issues about her appearance. She had her nose broken, and was thinking of getting a nose job to look more like our friend Quinn's, smaller, daintier, more socially acceptable in terms of beauty kind of thing. We ended up doing a flash mob at the mall to Barbara Streisand in order to convince her that she looked perfect the way she was and she would be seen as brave and beautiful for herself, not for some altered version. We decided to bring it back, and alter it a little costume wise."

"That sounds amazing." Blaine said. "Rachel is lucky to have friends so determined to remind her of her own worth."

"We're all lucky to have each other." Kurt smiled softly. "She had an allergic reaction to a non-meat product her family had over the holiday. She's a vegan, by the way. But the hospital gave her the wrong steroids and so she spent two weeks not talking, and now she has to slowly get back to using it. She'll be better by Christmas. Because she couldn't talk, let alone sing, she's the one who suggested giving me her part in I Believe In A Thing Called Love."

"It's a great song, and you and the other guy sounded right for the song." Blaine said

"I know right." Kurt brightened. "His name is Puck, well, it's Noah, but he goes by the shortened version of his last name, Puckerman. And I totally called it that he'd be great. Finn was supposed to take the second half but he didn't feel comfortable singing a duet about love and touching each other with his brother. I mean, we're close, but we're not that close."

Jeff and Nick chuckled, nodding. Blaine looks thoughtful and Kurt gives a half shrug, he understands the reaction, and he doesn't hold any grudges about it.

"So I guess the stuff with Rachel's voice and the changes in set list where what you meant when you said there was chaos about Regionals." Blaine said.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "I mean, there's always chaos, but this time I was in the middle and that's a little new for me."

"Well, your chaos worked out. It was a great performance." Blaine smiled.

"What about you? You had mentioned some chaos." Kurt said.

"Just the council members having disputes about the set list. Normally we have a couple meetings, the list is decided, and we have at least a month to prepare. This time it was more like two and a half weeks. It happens sometimes, when there aren't agreements on combinations." Blaine explained. "Not often, but sometimes."

"Okay, I think we've done the mandatory show choir talk. Now that that's finished. How are you?" Kurt asked.

"I've been alright." Blaine said. "School is as it always is, keeping up with these two lovebirds is never boring, and my holiday was nice."

"Do you normally spend your holidays together?" Kurt asked.

"My parents went on a tourist view of Saudi Arabia." Jeff wrinkled his nose.

"Jeff doesn't like traveling during holidays unless it's to see family." Nick explained. "And my mom wanted to meet him formally, as my boyfriend."

"So that went well?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah. Mom loves Jeff. She just also loves ribbing and embarrassing her sons." Nick rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"You have siblings?" Kurt asked.

"Two. Brothers. Tyler and Steven. They're twins, in their freshman year of college." Nick said.

"What about you?" Kurt looked at Jeff.

"A sister, Elizabeth. We don't talk." Jeff said simply.

"Oh." Kurt said.

"It's fine. She's in college in London, engaged to some Frenchman. I've never met him." Jeff shrugged, fiddling with his coffee.

"How's Cooper?" Kurt asked.

"Good. He'll be back in Ohio, briefly, for Christmas." Blaine said. "I don't suspect I'll see much of him though."

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"We can leave, if you want to tell him privately." Nick offered.

"No. You can stay." Blaine said.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him, smiling apologetically.

"My family is going through a bit of turbulent time right now. Have been, I suppose, for a number of months. As of before Thanksgiving, I found it's best to step away from home...on a more permanent level." He said carefully.

"You've moved out of your house?" Kurt asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Blaine said. "Nick's offered me his guest house for holiday breaks and the summer vacation until I've graduated and can move out to New York City."

Blaine can tell Kurt wants to ask about a dozen more questions, but he's holding back. They've only been together maybe ten minutes.

"Are you okay?" Kurt finally asked.

Blaine smiled. He shouldn't be surprised that that's the question Kurt goes with.

"It's...strange, but I'm still kind of in the relief stage of it all. Maybe it'll be harder over the summer, but for now I'm just focused on school, on the Warblers, and on my friends." He looks pointedly at Kurt who blushes.

"Well, I don't have a guest house, but if you're ever in Lima, my door is open." Kurt offered.

"Duly noted." Blaine said.

They sit like that for a while, just looking at each other. It should feel awkward, or embarrassing, but it doesn't. It's the first time Kurt can talk to him, and expect a near instant reply. He can hear the words in response to body language, and tone. It's exciting, and comforting. His Blaine is finally real. Really real, and sitting across a table, sipping coffee.

"So what's the Warbler Code?" Kurt asked, curious.

"It's like the Bro Code, but adjusted for an all male singing group." Jeff said easily.

"Ah. Makes sense." Kurt nodded.

"But we already filled our quota of show choir talk." Blaine teased. "Now we have to talk about normal people stuff."

"How official sounding." Kurt laughed.

"Why don't you tell us more about your family and your holiday?" Blaine suggested.

So Kurt does, he launched into a talk about his pre-holiday preparations, and how even though they turned out to be pretty cool, he was glad he did, just in case. Finn proved to be better at keeping three teenage boys entertained with video games and football conversations that Kurt barely participated in. David turned out to be the most relatable of them all, willing to listen and talk about fashion and music. He talked about his aunt, and how surprisingly similar they were. Burt claimed to be the least surprised, but looked secretly proud.

Each of the Dalton boys offers holiday stories about their families and different traditions. It's lighthearted and fun, and eventually trails into a conversation about Jeff and Nick's epic plans for living in New York. Jeff takes him up on his offer to bake, saying Nick can cook, he can keep them in shape, and Blaine can sit pretty. Blaine pretends to be offended, and ultimately decides that he can be the domestic cleaner of the group. Kurt's foolish grin is back, but he can't care if his face is going to hurt tomorrow. It feels nice to unwind with a group of guys, a group of friends, and talk about a future away from Ohio. A future together.


	18. Ch Eighteen: Regionals Part Four

Kurt is proud of himself. He hasn't pinched himself once since they've started talking to make sure he isn't just hallucinating this entire thing. After about an hour of conversation, Nick gives Jeff a knowing look and they nod.

"We're going to head back and change out of our uniforms for dinner. You two crazy kids catch up." Jeff winked. "It's really great seeing you, Kurt."

"You too, Jeff." Kurt smiled, and he means it.

"Just know that if we lose to you, it's only fair you comfort us with more secret cookies." Nick teased.

"If I win I have to work by making cookies?" Kurt countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask us to bake anything." Jeff shook his head. "It wouldn't be pretty."

"I suppose, I'll think about it." Kurt's lips twitch into a smile.

"We'll see you at around." Nick grinned, taking Jeff around the arm and escorting him out.

"Sorry. I should have thought about you wanting to change out of your costume." Blaine said.

"It's actually one of the more comfortable costumes we've had." Kurt shrugged. "And it's got to be more comfortable than a uniform."

"You get pretty used to it." Blaine laughed.

"If Nick and Jeff's words are anything to go by, you've packed more than a uniform. Don't tell me I'm going to be graced enough to see bow ties and brightly colored pants?" Kurt teased, grinning.

"Alas! Sweats pants and Dalton t-shirts. I usually break out the better stuff over long breaks." Blaine admitted.

"Fair enough." Kurt tilted his head.

"Have I mentioned how happy I am that you're here?" Blaine asked.

"It could stand to be mentioned a few more times." Kurt smirked, sipping his coffee.

Blaine laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Thank you for the flowers by the way. They were beautiful." Kurt said.

"It was my pleasure." Blaine smiled.

Kurt feels his phone buzz.

Mercedes: We're getting ready to do dinner soon. Mr. Shue wants a head count.

Kurt: I suppose that's expected. We'll start heading back.

"You look like someone told you Christmas got postponed." Blaine said.

Kurt gave a small smile.

"Close second, we have to head back for dinner." Kurt said.

"Ah, the inevitable." Blaine nodded.

They finished their coffees and start the short trek back, smirking and glancing at each other. They don't say much until they get to the lobby.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

He doesn't think he'll get tired of saying it. Blaine doesn't look tired of hearing it. It spurs him.

"May I hug you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked a little surprised by his asking, but smiled.

"Of course." He said.

Kurt wrapped his arms around him, Blaine holding him firm and warm against him. It feels wonderful.

"I know some of the guys aren't very...touchy-feely, but I don't know, you're here. And I guess I need proof you're still real and you won't stop being real just because I look away." Kurt admitted, letting him go.

"I understand, trust me." Blaine smiled. "And you're in luck. I am the furthest thing from opposed to touchy-feely people. I live with Nick, and by proxy Jeff. And have I mentioned the David and Wes bromance? I'm swimming in touchy-feely, Kurt. Swimming."

"Noted." Kurt laughed.

"I know Ohio isn't the safest place for...affectionate gestures, no matter the romantic level between two guys. But don't think you can't hug me or that you have to put up a web of physical boundaries." Blaine said, blushing slightly. "That sounded better in my head."

"I'm sure." Kurt smothered a laugh. "But thank you, for saying it anyway. I'm used to Lima, and Lima means..."

"You catch the gay, I know." Blaine said softly, looking sad.

"Hey, no sad faces! We're finally in proximity and talking and enjoying each others company. No sad face." Kurt said quickly.

"Okay." Blaine chuckled. "Sad faces are banned."

"Temporarily." Kurt said.

"Right." Blaine nodded.

There's a moment of silence. Half of Kurt knows he has to get upstairs and change before dinner, because he does not want to strut around an unfamiliar town in a shirt that declares his affinity for boys, jacket or no. But the other half is pleading to spend a little more time with Blaine.

"You probably want to change clothes." Blaine said.

"I really do." Kurt admitted.

"But?" Blaine asked.

"I really want to be selfish and just hang out with you." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled like he understands, and it makes Kurt's stomach do flips, because he knows he does. They've both waited for this for months. Before any decisions can be made, Blaine's phone buzzes.

Nick: Who's the best roommate in the whole wide world?

Blaine: I'm biased. But I can ask this: What makes you think you're qualified for the title?

Nick: Well, Mr. Official, I totally convinced Wes and David to sweet talk Kurt's director into having a show choir bonding dinner in an act of chivalry and friendship. We've ordered pizzas. You're welcome.

Blaine: I could kiss you.

Nick: I substitute Kurt in my stead.

Blaine: Really smooth.

Nick: You're welcome.

Blaine snorted and pocketed his phone, looking at Kurt who's watching in amusement.

"Our show choirs are having a pizza dinner together as an act of friendship." Blaine smirked.

"Are they now?" Kurt asked, still looking amused.

"Yeah, apparently our board and your director think friendly competition is a good thing." Blaine said.

"I wonder where they got that idea." Kurt said airily.

They're both grinning like idiots.

"Don't tell me this means I get to be graced by a stunning Kurt Hummel outfit in person." Blaine said.

"Well." Kurt drags out the l. "I suppose so."

"Christmas came early." Blaine teased.

That triggers something in Kurt's expression, and he brightens.

"Oh, right!" He said. "Will you come upstairs with me?"

"Sure." Blaine said.

"I can't believe I totally forgot." Kurt grabbed his hand, leading him to the elevator.

Blaine can do nothing but obey, his brain is short circuited and moved into the hand currently clutching Kurt's. He should not go this brain dead over a touch, but he does.

"Oh, sorry. Is this okay?" Kurt asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Hmm? What?" Blaine blinked, looking at him.

"Our hands." Kurt admitted, flushing.

"Um, yeah. Totally." Blaine blurted.

Kurt smiled, looking shy, but doesn't let go. They make it to Kurt's room, which he's sharing with Mercedes and Tina. The two girls are smiling at them as they step in, and Kurt relinquishes Blaine's hand to fiddle with his suitcase.

"How was coffee?" Tina asked.

"The coffee, eh. The company." Kurt paused, glancing over his shoulder. "Pretty good."

Blaine makes a noise somewhere between a snort and a scoff, but lights up anyway and grins a the girls, who are trying to smother their laughter politely.

"I don't know where this guy had coffee, but my company was kind of stellar." He said.

Kurt blushed, but preened at the comment. He pulled an outfit out and tilts his head, thinking.

"Be right back." He takes his clothes into the bathroom.

"So Mr. Shue says we're having pizza bonding time with the Warblers." Mercedes grinned.

"So I've heard. And no, I can't take any credit, except maybe being half of the inspiration." Blaine shrugged, glancing at the bathroom door.

"Oh, boo." Mercedes said softly.

Blaine blinked and looked at her, surprised. Is it that obvious? Mercedes gives a small nod, and his cheeks suddenly go three shades pinker.

"We're happy you two found each other. It's a bit unorthodox, but we never really expected Kurt to find or do anything in a very traditional way." Tina smiled.

Blaine isn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"We know how much you mean to each other." Mercedes said. "We're giving our blessing."

Oh.

"I...uh." Blaine cleared his throat. "Thank you."

The girls share approving smiles, and nodded. He's saved from any other kind of conversation by the bathroom door opening and Kurt stepping out. Okay. Now his brain is completely gone.

"What?" Kurt asked.

That kick starts his thoughts.

"Nothing. I just. Wow." Blaine blushed. "I mean, I've seen the sketches, but it's like the CD, seeing it in person is just...wow."

Kurt looked pleased with his answer.

"Hey, Kurt. Rachel dropped by and asked about the thing." Tina said.

"Oh!" Kurt brightened. "Of course."

He walked back to his suitcase, pulling out a brown paper wrapped item. His face went from excited to shy as he turned back to Blaine.

"Christmas came a little early." He said, holding out the item. "And before you object, it's a present for me too. My half is back in Lima."

Blaine takes it curiously, and pulls the string away, the brown paper unfolding under his hands. He pulls it away and smiles. It's a thin but long scrap book.

"It's specifically designed for letters." Kurt explained. "Rachel helped me track a pair down."

"Kurt...this is great." Blaine smiled. "It's perfect."

"Yours is navy, and mine is red. Red is one of McKinley's colors too, so I thought it was clever." Kurt admitted, flushing.

"As if it would be anything less." Blaine chuckled. "I love it. Thank you."

"Well, I had to do something after the endless support, amazing basket of goodies, and beautiful flowers you sent me." Kurt grinned.

"Hey, that amazing basket was co-gifted, thank you." Mercedes said.

"So then I had two point five things to make up for." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You never have to make up for my support, because you give just as much back, and the goodies were Jeff and Nick's idea after they saw the letters. And the flowers were to cheer you up and wish you luck. Nothing needed to be made up there." Blaine said. "Except maybe by going out there and doing your best, which you did."

"Blaine Warbler, if you keep talking my pale complexion will look permanently attacked by the blush they put on circus people." Kurt frowned, but his tone lacked conviction.

"My apologies." Blaine grinned, not looking sorry at all.

Kurt rolled his eyes, ready to open his mouth and say something when a voice yelled down the hall.

"Pizzas!"

…...

Blaine's pretty sure he couldn't keep a serious face even if he wanted to. Pizza night between the groups had been fun. The New Directions were a little trigger shy at first, but Blaine had stepped up and explained that they understood the Vocal Adrenaline mess, and in no way would stoop so low. Most of them knew Blaine by name, and warmed up to him, and thus the other Warblers. By the time they all called it a night, everyone seemed rather relaxed around each other.

They manage to run into each other over the hotel's simple breakfast, and Blaine snags coffee and oranges, sitting wordlessly and watching as a half-asleep Kurt stares at them for a moment before lighting up with a beautiful smile, looking at him. They eat their breakfast quietly, still waiting for coffee to work its magic on their brains. It's endearing to watch the other through their early morning hours. It's a glimpse they didn't expect to see.

The Warblers are back in their uniforms, and the New Directions their outfits, jackets buttoned all the way up. Blaine jokes that they look like an acapella rock group. Kurt looks thoughtful at the idea of an actual acapella rock group. Nick and Jeff are quick to jump on the thought bandwagon, going as far as thinking of a name: Rockapella Uprising or RU for short. Jeff appointed himself choreographer, and Nick was voted in as band manager and nanny. By the end of breakfast the members were Mercedes, Kurt, Puck, and Tina.

"Does that make Blaine your first groupie?" Santana teased.

"If we're going by sex, you would have been, seeing as Puck's in the group." Kurt countered easily, the coffee finally kicking in.

"That was a millennium ago." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Don't admit your age, San, you're a lady." Kurt shot back, making a tutting noise.

Several Warblers choked on their breakfast. Kurt shot them apologetic looks.

…...

The four groups are standing awkwardly on the stage, pressed side by side. The Warblers are on the opposite side of the stage, and Kurt smirks every time Jeff or Nick makes a strange face behind Blaine. Blaine notices, and with all the grace and air of a Dalton boy, steps on Jeff's foot, without anyone but the few paying attention noticing. Kurt has to turn his face away from the audience to compose himself.

"I like Blaine. He makes you loosen up." Puck murmured.

Kurt looked surprised, glancing at Puck, who shrugged and went back to staring at nothing while the MC rambled on about a wonderful turn out and unforgettable performances.

"In fourth place, from Keaton, Ohio, the Key Notes." the MC announced.

Polite applause. The Key Notes bow humbly, wearing slightly resigned looks.

"In third place, from beloved Orion, Ohio, the Hip-stars!" the MC said.

There's a warmer applause. Kurt freezes. No matter what they place now, it's National-bound.

"In first place, from Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!" the MC beamed.


	19. Ch Nineteen: Code Tell No One

_Blaine,_

_ Thank you for being the icing on a perfect Regionals cake. Win or lose, meeting you was by far my favorite part. And as Nick requested, I have made secret comfort cookies. It was wonderful getting to see Nick and Jeff in person. They're exactly how I imagined, and I'm very excited to know them. They didn't have to get to know me, but they did, and that's very endearing._

_ We're both going to Nationals! I can't believe it. I mean, I'm happy, but my brain is still trying to tell me that in all possibilities there has been another gas leak and I just had a very detailed hallucination. You'd tell me if you were a hallucination, right? I think you would. You're a gentleman, real or not real._

_ Babble talk aside, I really am looking forward to New York City. The people, the noise, the fashion, and entertainment. And Nationals is five days this time, they're taking the hundred best choirs, and twenty-five go per day for the first four days, and then the ceremonies and such. Five days in New York City._

_ Anything exciting happening at Dalton this semester? We have Junior Prom sometime in April. I am both looking forward to and dreading prom season. All the girls go insane. They'll compete, and the drama will rise, dates will get switched, dropped, and re-picked. It's a circus, but we usually perform some fun numbers for dances. Loosen up a little, you know?_

_ I have a lot of catch up homework to do from being out of town for the competition. I'll write again once all my things are in order. Enjoy the cookies!_

_ Halluncinatingly yours,_

_ Kurt_

_P.S. If I don't get to write to you again before the holidays, Merry Christmas! That goes to Jeff and Nick as well._

…...

Blaine: You should come back to the room. Bring Jeff.

Nick: Something up?

Blaine: Code: Tell No One.

Nick: We'll be there in five minutes.

…...

"Cookies!" Jeff brightened, looking excitedly at the box as they stepped in.

"As requested." Blaine rolled his eyes, glancing at Nick.

"I didn't think he'd actually do it." Nick said, held up innocent hands.

"Of course, he would. He likes baking, and you asked for them, as consolation if we placed behind them." Blaine chuckled. "He wrote about you two. Here. You should read the first paragraph."

He passed over the letter and the two boys scanned the letter, grinning.

"Aw, we've enjoyed getting to know him." Jeff said.

"He's really cool." Nick said, handing the letter back.

"Yeah, but considering where he currently lives, it's not normally that easy for him to make friends." Blaine said, looking a little disappointed.

"Well, he's only there for another year, and then he'll be with us and Rachel in New York City." Jeff shrugged. "I'm determined to stay positive."

"You're right." Blaine smiled.

"Of course I am." Jeff smirked. "Now pass the cookies."

…...

Kurt hummed to himself as he finished the last of his homework, relieved that it was almost winter break. He was looking forward to a few lazy days to catch up on the crazy the past few weeks has been.

"Hey, bud. Got a second?" Burt asked.

"Yup. Just finished." Kurt looked up.

"I've got interesting news about winter break." Burt said.

"Don't tell me it's been shortened." Kurt said.

"No, no. Your Aunt Lily has invited us to come up for the week of Christmas." Burt said.

"Up, as in Michigan?" Kurt asked.

"Yup." Burt nodded.

"Dad, Michigan in December? The weather will probably be crazy." Kurt said.

"Oh come on, kid. A little snow won't kill you, and you get along really well with your cousins. I'm sure you'll have fun." Burt smiled.

"The things I do for you." Kurt huffed, but gave a little smile.

"You'll have a few lazy days with your friends, but we leave the Sunday before Christmas." Burt said.

"Okay." Kurt said. "And then we come back?"

"Just before New Years. I have to open the shop back up on January first. You know how drivers are." Burt sighed.

"Unfortunately." Kurt nodded.

"You don't mind, do you? No other holiday plans?" Burt asked.

"Nope, and I don't mind, dad. I'm happy you and Aunt Lily are reconnecting. It's interesting, having our family expanding like this." Kurt shrugged. "Not that I didn't love taking on the world just me and you or anything."

"I understand, kid. I really do." Burt smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Love you, dad." Kurt said.

"Love you too, kiddo. You gonna help me with the shop tomorrow?" He asked.

"I can." Kurt nodded.

"Maybe then you'll tell me about Regionals." Burt smirked.

Kurt flushed, but smiled.

"Yeah, I can do that." He said.

…...

_Kurt,_

_ Your cookies, as always, are endlessly appreciated and delicious. Nick is safely sated and is honestly happy for your win. (Not just because it meant cookies, I'm sure.) They're happy to have met you too. They agree that you're amazing and cool, and they love having you as a friend nearly as much as I do. Win or lose, meeting you was wonderful. Definitely worth the wait._

_ New York City is waiting for someone like you, Kurt. The more I think about it, the more I know it's going to be worth every up and down. The rest of our lives could be unlocked by that city. I love Dalton, and all the chances it's given me, but I am looking forward to what our next adventure will be._

_And for the record, I assure you, I am not a hallucination, gas induced or otherwise. But also for the record, yes, I would tell you if I was, I'm sure. Although, I suppose I can't guarantee it. I don't think I've ever been anyone's hallucination before. Hmm. Food for thought._

_ We have a prom for seniors only. But we do have a Valentine's dance that everyone looks forward to. The Warblers and The Nightingales always perform a set list or two, and a DJ comes in. It's like a cross between the stereotypical high school dance and a club. I suppose I look forward to it for the same performance reasons. We're not so uptight and careful with our set lists for dances. This may come as a surprise, but Dalton boys can loosen up too._

_ I hope your holidays go well. Anything special planned? I know Nick's mom has a fascination borderlining on obsession with Christmas, so who knows what madness I'm descending into. I'll give the dramatic and detailed report post New Years._

_ Jeff and Nick say Merry Christmas to you as well. Please do the same from me to the girls._

_ Realistically yours,_

_ Blaine_

…...

Kurt: Blaine says Merry Christmas.

Mercedes: That's sweet. Back at him.

Tina: That's cute that he included us! Merry Christmas to him too.

Rachel: As charming as it is, I don't usually celebrate Christmas.

Kurt: Rach...it's the thought that counts. Right?

Rachel: Of course. Did you give him the surprise?

Kurt: Part of it...

Rachel: Which part?

Kurt: The scrap book.

Rachel: But not the card?

Kurt: I chickened out on the card.

Rachel: It's a good idea. You should give it to him.

Kurt: Eventually. I don't want to rush things.

Rachel: I could give you a long winded lecture on why that wouldn't be rushing things, but I know that whatever relationship you have with Blaine is being paced on your terms, and therefore I will respectfully limit my words.

Kurt: ….thanks, Rach I think.

Rachel: You're welcome. (But I think you should do it soon.)

Kurt: I'll think about it. I promise.

Rachel: I'll accept your response. For now.

Kurt: I have to pack.

…...

Blaine checked the last of his things, ready for winter break.

"You've got a Christmas card from Kurt." Nick said, stepping in their room.

"Really?" Blaine accepted it, opening the taped together envelope and sliding the card out.

He smiled at the cover, musical notes in red and green with the words Merry Christmas written across the front. He opened the card, seeing Kurt's scrawl.

_Blaine,_

_ I'm off to Michigan to visit my dad's family. I'm officially dubbing it the land of snow. Fear for me, Blaine. Fear for my poor socks. We're spending the week of Christmas there. I can't wait for your dramatic account. If anything of exciting nature happens while I am inevitably snowed in, I shall attempt to entertain. It's a good thing I pull off layers so well._

_ Entertainingly yours,_

_ Kurt_

_P.S. The girls say thank you for thinking of them, and wish you a Merry Christmas as well._

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Anything up?" Nick asked.

"He's traveling to Michigan for the holidays and he's not a big fan of snow." Blaine said.

"Poor soul." Nick laughed. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Everything's packed." Blaine nodded.

"You're going to love the Duval style Christmas. I promise." Nick smiled.

"I'm sure." Blaine smiled, grabbing his bags.

"To Christmas!" Nick cheered, striding out of the room.


	20. Ch Twenty: Sneaky Nicky

_Kurt,_

_ As promised, my dramatic report of the "Duval style Christmas." Prepare to be entertained._

_ To say that Mrs. Duval, or Janice as I am demanded to now call her, loves Christmas, is like saying that sometimes you make nice sketches, or alright cookies. It's an understatement borderlining of humorous disbelief. In the weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas break, she managed to put up more than a hundred feet of lights on both the main house and the guest house, each. She has a snow globe the size of a child's bouncy house in the main part of her garden/courtyard. You can step inside and fans churn fake snow. I kid you not._

_That, dear Kurt, is just what becomes of the outside. (Forgetting to mention the blanket lights on the bushes, and small, light up candy cane lights in the flower beds. How silly of me.) On the inside of the main house, it is completely normal to find a five foot Christmas tree, completely bedecked, in nearly every room in the house. (Sans bathrooms, those merely have lights and a few festive snow globed mounted the the wall going around the mirror. I say a few, I stopped counting after twenty-five.)_

_The guest house, was thankfully more toned down, but I was offered several boxes of things to customize to my normal traditions. Nick and I may have gone overboard with the tinsel. Don't ask me about the strategically placed mistletoe all over both houses. My cheeks have never been so assaulted, Kurt. I think they're a semi-permanent shade of pink until at least April._

_ I did proudly bust out my collection of memorized Christmas music. Who needs a record player when you have multiple Warblers in one house? Though it was put to some use. There is something about the scratch of vinyl that makes a song a little richer to my ears. Kind of like your soft spot for big band music, eh?_

_Have I mentioned that the holidays at the Duval household also come with a very nearly endless amount of gingerbread cookies and sugar cookies? Maybe I'm trying not to mention it because then I have to acknowledge how unabashedly I consumed them, and then had to make the New Years resolution to go back to working out with Nick and Jeff at least twice a week. I have no regrets._

_New Years was, as always, an interesting affair. David, one of the board members, throws a party on New Year's Eve, and all of the Warblers end up spending the night. Do you have any holiday traditions that you do with the New Directions? I hope your socks made it through the worst of Michigan. Maybe next time convince your dad to have the holidays in Arizona, or Nevada? No? Just a thought._

_ Have I been dramatic and detailed enough?_

_ Cheeringly yours,_

_ Blaine_

…...

"Hey, Jeffie, got a second?" Nick knocked on his open door.

"But of course." Jeff turned sideways in his desk chair to look at him. "Good holiday?"

"I watched as Blaine died and went to Christmas heaven, so yeah, it was pretty good." Nick chuckled.

"I'm glad. He needs happy memories right now." Jeff sighed.

"He's not the only one." Nick said, stepping into the room.

Jeff's eyes narrowed as his boyfriend kept one hand behind his back, moving closer to him.

"That so?" Jeff asked.

"Mhmm. You see, I didn't get much time before winter break to see my wonderfully handsome boyfriend, and I might have forgotten to give him his Christmas present." Nick said.

"Nicky, we agreed on no presents." Jeff smiled.

"I know, but that was before I found something perfect for you." Nick grinned.

"You're impossible." Jeff chuckled. "Thankfully, we both are."

He stood as he opened his desk drawer, pulling out a small box, wrapped in silver paper. Nick laughed as he saw it. He pulled a small box, wrapped in dark blue paper, from behind his back. They grinned like fools, unsurprised by the other.

"Jeffie, we agreed on no presents." Nick teased.

"Well, you should know, for all future references, I am highly impulsive and buy gifts without whim or reason, so I probably would have bought this for you regardless of agreements." Jeff said.

"You did buy it regardless of agreements." Nick chuckled.

"Exactly." Jeff smirked, walking closer.

"Merry Christmas, Jeffie." Nick murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Nicky." Jeff closed the distance, kissing him.

…...

_Blaine,_

_ Your dramatic report was perfectly executed. Five stars. Very entertaining._

_ My winter holiday was...white. Snowy. Freezing. And I slept under four blankets. Needless to say, I think my dad is more partial to having family come visit, rather than go visiting family. Not that it wasn't beautiful, but when you get stuck three times on four miles of road, it loses a bit its appeal. (Just a smidgen.) My dad was right on one point, it is nice to have more than just he and I again. Taking on the world together had an appeal when I was younger, but sometimes roots are good too. You'll have your roots again one day, I'm confident about that._

_ A snow globe big enough to stand in? I'm both intrigued and scared for all the possibilities of why that would exist in the first place, let alone be able to purchase. Now I'm picturing Rachel making us all do song numbers trapped in giant snow globes. Oh the images. _

_ Are you sure you'll be able to survive living within proximity to a woman with that kind of baking power? I fear for you and possibilities of sugar comas. I can't say I have many New Year's Resolutions, except the stereotypical: be happy, stay healthy, and stay close to those who mean the most to me. And all that jazz_

_My New Year's was a relief. I managed to have some time with the New Directions. We usually spend all of Christmas with our families, and then reign in the new year as a group. (No alcohol. We learned this is the best route. Please don't ask for details via letter. I don't want that kind of incrimination in written form.) The new year is a little bittersweet, because I always see the grim look on my dad's face when he comes back after opening for January first. No everyone is as careful as he wishes they were. It's one of the few days he refuses my help in the shop. In exchange we both splurge on regular gingerbread cookies and coffee with real sugar. It's a small Hummel tradition._

_I am looking forward to the semester. Rachel and I are working on our pre-college things. We can't audition for performing academies until later next year, but we can still do everything to increase our chances. Right now we're both looking at getting into NYADA. At least there I can pursue a degree in Musical Theatre. I might independent study in fashion if I get the chance. Or maybe costume theatre. The possibilities._

_ Your poor face. Remind me to get mistletoe tips from Mrs. Duval. Ha._

_ Cheekily yours,_

_ Kurt_

…...

Kurt was in the office of his dad's shop, sorting through records and running through the books for Carole who was working extra shifts as a favor to a pregnant nurse, a half cup of cold coffee sitting not far from him as he calculated the last of the numbers. The phone rang and he picked it up without pause.

"Hummel Tire and Auto. How may I help you?" He answered.

"Kurt?" a voice asked.

He paused, trying to recognize the voice.

"Yes, this is Kurt." He said. "Who is this?"

"Hey, Kurt. It's Nick, from Dalton." Nick said.

"Nick!" Kurt brightened. "How did you get this number?"

"It's kind of in the yellow pages." Nick chuckled. "I know you and Blaine don't talk through the phone, but I know Mercedes contacted him before, so I thought maybe I could use this as a loophole."

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"No!" Nick said quickly. "I'm just impatient, and don't want to wait for a letter. Plus it's a lot easier to hide a phone call."

"Oh. Okay. What's up?" He asked.

"I have a bit of a proposition, if you're interested. As a surprise for Blaine." Nick said.

"I'm listening." Kurt said.

"Great! Here's what we were thinking..."


	21. Ch Twenty One: Boys and Brothers

Kurt relaxed on his bed, stretched out between Mercedes and Rachel, with Tina laying sideways across the end of the bed, flipping through one of his older Vogues. He was happy that they'd all agreed to a night over. Prepping for Nationals, on top of school, and getting college options in order. He was going to be taking his ACT as many times as it took to get at least a thirty. If he was going to New York, he was taking as many scholarships as possible with him. The girls were on board with helping him with studying and giving him practice tests.

"I think I'm going to have arthritis in my dominant hand before I'm twenty, and it'll be because of college applications and essays." Kurt sighed, wiggling his fingers experimentally.

"You can't think like that! Think of all the autographs you'll be giving out when you're famous on Broadway!" Rachel said, playfully smacking his hand.

"I don't want to think about holding a pen for the next twelve hours." Kurt groaned. "I'll worry about autographs when I'm famous."

"Speaking of Broadway, are you planning on checking it out while we're in New York for Nationals?" Tina asked.

"I want to say of course, but it'll depend on how early in the competition we actually compete. I don't think we'll afford ourselves the luxury of those kinds of distractions until after." Kurt said.

"Is Blaine an allowed distraction?" Mercedes teased.

"Maybe." Kurt grinned. "A little."

"You won't let it distract you too much, will you?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel. I might be a hormonal teenage boy, but you know me. Music is important, and I'm dedicated to this. Have a little faith in me." Kurt said.

"I suppose you are due that much." Rachel nodded.

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head.

"Please, Rachel, we all know once you get the chance the two of you are going to run and have breakfast outside Tiffany's." Mercedes smiled.

"Touche." Rachel said

"So tell us more about Blaine." Tina said.

"Was this whole night orchestrated for the sole purpose of interrogating me?" Kurt teased.

"Very nearly." Tina nodded.

Mercedes and Rachel gave matching half nods. Kurt laughed, and then launched into telling them about the phone call he'd had with Nick.

…...

_Blaine,_

_ I think I jinxed myself when I told Mercedes spring semester would feel easier than last semester. I clearly wasn't accounting for Nationals, crazy friends, pre-college procedures, and family time being on top of regular school. I feel like I barely stop rushing, but luckily I have my girls, and you to remind me it's okay to stop and just breathe for a few minutes. Is your semester fairing any better?_

_Right now we're mostly focused on Nationals, but I can feel the girl drama brewing. I have developed a sense for these things. It's the key to my survival amongst all of them. I am becoming a guru for all relationship and rivalry based drama. Or as Artie would say, "mad skills dealing with that brand of crazy."_

_School has been easier in some ways, I'll give it that. The football team is still temporarily disbanded for the year, but I imagine it'll be back next year. New players, though. We half expected the hockey players to step up as the next bullies. (They tried to, once. In a rare moment of collaboration between the glee club and the football players, because they needed a half-time show and the Cheerleaders were away for a competition. The football players quickly retaliated and the hockey players went back to ignoring us.) But they've been silent this time. I think Coach anticipated it and did something, because there was a rumor that the hockey players were under scrutiny._

_ Ah the ups and downs of public school. We could be a soap opera. Or maybe the next Degrassi?_

_ Dramatically yours,_

_ Kurt_

…...

"Mail's here." Nick dropped Blaine's mail on the end of his desk.

Blaine glanced up from his book and nodded in thanks, picking up the small pile and sorting through it. He tossed the junk mail in the bin by his feet. Then he looked at the white envelope left.

"Kurt wrote." Blaine smiled.

"Cool. Any good news?" Nick asked.

Blaine opened the envelope, reading through the brief letter.

"He's busy, mostly. School and glee club and family. That kind of stuff." He said.

"At least it isn't bad news." Nick said.

"No." Blaine agreed. "He said there hasn't been any real bullying since the football team got taken down."

"Good." Nick smiled. "That's got to feel surreal for him."

"Yeah." Blaine nodded.

There was a knock on the door, and both boys looked up curiously. Most of the Warblers just knocked once and then came in.

"Expecting someone?" Blaine asked.

"Nope." Nick shook his head.

"I'll get it." Blaine said.

He set down the letter and got up to answer the door. When he opened it, his curiosity turned to surprise.

"Cooper?" He asked.

"Surprise, little brother." Cooper grinned. "Miss me?"

"Shut up, of course." Blaine smiled, opening his arms and accepting a hug.

"Nick." Cooper fist bumped the younger boy.

"Hey, Coop. What brings you into our little gated community?" Nick asked.

"Thought I'd spring my little brother for an hour or so for coffee and all that." Cooper said, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "What do you say, Squirt? Got time for a break?"

"Yeah, sure." Blaine nodded.

"Great. I'll have him back before curfew." Cooper said.

"Good, cause I totally left my shot gun and polishing kit back home." Nick chuckled.

Cooper laughed, and Blaine shook his head, grabbing his phone and wallet.

"After you." Blaine said.

…...

"So, not that I don't like seeing you, or anything." Blaine said. "But why are you here, Coop? And don't try and tell me Westerville just has pleasant coffee."

"Well, it does, but you're right." Cooper shrugged. "I'm here for more than just coffee."

Blaine nodded, taking a drink of coffee.

"I had tea with mom the other afternoon, and when I was at the house I noticed a distinct lack of things in what I thought was still your room. Did you downsize or did something happen?" Cooper asked.

"I'm...living in Nick's guest house during breaks." Blaine admitted. "He's even offered it to me for the summer."

"B, what happened?" Cooper asked.

Blaine went quiet for a moment, looking at his coffee.

"Apparently, dad's been a lot less trusting than I thought. I was stupid to think he might actually be coming around." He said softly. "He's been monitoring my phone and my emails."

"He what?" Cooper looked incredulous.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "And I've got this...pen pal. Kurt. He goes to school in Lima. We met through the Ohio Buddy Program. He's really great, Coop. We've become close. Best friends, even. But because it was a pen pal program, I managed to keep it from them."

"Okay." Cooper nodded.

"I didn't want to send any letters from the house, because mom would definitely start asking questions. So I had Nick write to him and say I wouldn't be able to write for a couple weeks, while all the worst of the drama was going on. It was fine, for the first half. But I missed writing to him. I missed hearing from him. Nick suggested I email a letter to him and he'd print it out and mail it to Kurt for me. I thought it was a pretty simple idea, couldn't hurt, right?" Blaine paused.

"Oh." Cooper said.

"Dad intercepted the email and suddenly he was asking all these questions. He thought I was keeping some secret boyfriend or something. He wanted to know how long I'd known him, and where he lived, and what he planned for his future. Most of it I didn't tell him. I just said we were pen pals for school. He wanted me to stop writing. He started talking about fixing me up with a Crawford girl and convincing me to keep my head down. Mom wasn't even arguing with him about it. She just gave a little half nod any time he looked to her for back up. So I packed what I could and called Nick." Blaine said.

"And he just let you leave?" Cooper asked.

"I called Nick at two in the morning." Blaine said.

"Ah." Cooper nodded. "And I'm guessing this means you haven't been home since...?"

"Mid-November." Blaine finished. "I've been at Nick's for all of Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's."

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you call me?" Cooper asked.

"I knew you were still busy working, and I didn't want to pull you from that. You've earned your success, you deserve the chances you're getting. I wasn't in a life or death thing, and Nick's family has honestly been great. I'll owe them greatly for the kindness they've shown me." Blaine said.

"You still should have called me." Cooper said.

"You'd have come even if I'd told you not to." Blaine shrugged. "I figured you'd learn eventually."

"Do you need anything?" Cooper asked.

"I'm good for now." Blaine smiled. "But I'll let you know. I've kind of been expecting something like this to happen at some point. I've been transferring funds to an account not under his name. As far as school, so far he's still making payments."

"If he stops, tell me, I'll pick them up." Cooper said.

"Coop." Blaine protested.

"I have enough money." Cooper waved it off. "You're my brother. I'm not going to let you change schools on your senior year just because of our family's drama."

"Thank you, Coop." Blaine said.

"It's just my heart growing three sizes or something." Cooper smirked.

"So tell me about work." Blaine said.

Cooper gave a wink and launched into his stories about working on set, and his trailer, and the antics between his coworkers.

…...

_Kurt,_

_ Happy to be a reminder to breathe. It might be an automated function, but sometimes a manual override is necessary._

_My semester is fairing about the same as all of them. The classes are challenging, but I'm smart enough to surround myself with smart people who can explain the things I may not completely understand. The Warblers are in full Nationals swing, well, mostly. We've got a few things between now and then that demand a small portion of our attention. Luckily, we have a solid repertoire of songs we can safely perform with little rehearsal time._

_I will not pretend to be a guru of anything, but remain impressed by anyone who can handle large sums of drama. Dalton isn't completely exempt from drama. (You put this many boys in one gated school, you're going to have drama.) But most of it is handled in constructive ways. We aren't told to intervene, so much as offer to be neutral third parties, or step in and forcibly separate a squabble and take them to the dean's office. There haven't been many cases of the latter, thankfully._

_One of the nice things about boys, psychologically, is that once two fighters break eye contact, it's much easier to calm them down. With girls, they're more likely to claw through you to get to the source of their rage. Not as easy to calm down. I seem to retain odd bits of trivia from my Freshman psychology class._

_ I'm glad to hear things seem to be clearing up in the bullying front. I know it's going to feel a little odd. Like you're waiting for the other shoe to drop. And I sincerely hope there is no other shoe. You deserve to feel safe in the environment you're growing up in. You shouldn't have to seek out safe places. Safe places should be available wherever you are._

_My brother surprised me with a quick visit. He'd been to see our mother and noticed my room looking...barer than he's accustomed to. I told him the truth about what happened. He's offered his support, which I appreciate, but I want him to stay focused on work. He's earned his growing fame. I'm good where I am, with plenty of support. But I've promised to keep him more in the loop from now on._

_ Thank you for being part of that support. I appreciate it more than I can say._

_ Gratefully yours,_

_ Blaine_


End file.
